Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town
by elfprincess8
Summary: Emmett slips out for a quick hunt to blow off steam. Jacob wanders across his path. Both men feel out of place in their lives. Emmett worries that Rosalie is just using him so she won't be alone. Jacob feels the pressure from his tribal elders and Sam for helping the Cullen's. Overcome with primal urges, they find comfort with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter One

Unleashing the Primal Animal

Emmett stalked his prey in silence. He paused, waiting for it, the kill zone moment. He could smell the deer; hear its heartbeat, each intake of its breath. The thrill of the hunt descended over him each time he partook in it. He liked the primal feel it elicited in him. He always felt like that, as if he was part animal himself, each time he hunted. Emmett knew the others in his family didn't share his instinctual need for it the way he did. He'd been hunting bear the night Rosalie found him, nearly dead after his gun miss-fired and the grisly he was facing down, got the upper hand. Yes, even as a human, he'd enjoyed it.

Emmett needed these times alone. He worried that Rosalie didn't really love him. He'd always felt she just used him so she wouldn't have to be alone. He had always felt that the only reason the Cullen's kept him around was for his brawn and muscle. Emmett knew he wasn't as smart as Edward, Carlisle or Jasper. He didn't have their life experiences either. He was a simple man with simple needs. Emmett just wanted someone who loved him for him and understood where he was coming from.

As he knelt up, preparing to spring, Emmett caught the canine scent of wolf. It wasn't just the usual timber wolf; it was the unmistakable scent of a shape-shifter. One of the Quileute's no doubt, probably Jacob Black. He was the only one with the sack to come on Cullen lands. Jacob was alright in Emmett's book. Although Jacob had no regard whatsoever, for Emmett, Emmett thought Jacob was pretty cool. He actually felt sorry for the kid, given the way Bella had literally trampled all over his heart. Emmett thought it was cruel. Jacob was just a kid and he'd been hit with so much shit so quickly. Emmett honestly wondered how Jacob kept it together sometimes.

The kid had so much pressure on him from his tribal elders. Emmett had heard Jacob telling Edward how the elders had warned him that he was going to be expelled from the tribe for helping the Cullen coven. Jacob also caught a great deal of flack from his own pack. He was supposed to be the alpha male but he allowed Sam to keep that position and it had always caused tension between them. Deep down inside, Sam knew that Jacob was the rightful alpha and he often "punished" Jacob because of his own insecurities over the situation. It was a crap shoot all around but Jacob didn't complain about it too much. Still, Emmett felt sympathy for the boy just the same. Jasper might be an empath but Emmett felt true empathy for Jacob.

He decided to forgo the deer for now. He wasn't really thirsty. He'd just wanted to get out for a bit. Rosalie was his wife and his life mate but sometimes she could smother him. Emmett ducked behind a large spruce tree and waited for the shifter to pass by. If it was Jacob, he would step out and speak. If it was anyone else, he would step out and attack. None of the shifters, except for Jacob, were welcome on Cullen lands.

Emmett didn't have long to wait. Within moments Jacob appeared, a large, russet colored wolf. Emmett couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by Jacob when he was in wolf form. The kid was pretty big on two legs but on four, he was huge. Jacob rambled up to the tree and sniffed, shaking his snout and snorting at the smell of vampire. Emmett chuckled and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Can't slip nothing past you can I, Jacob," Emmett said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jacob shook his big head no and stepped back a few feet. Emmett stared in fascination, as the big wolf trembled, shook and slowly morphed down into the two legged, human, Quileute boy. Jacob stood naked before Emmett, his tan cargo shorts tied to his leg with a piece of bungee string. Jacob leaned down and retrieved his shorts and slipped them on. Emmett watched everything Jacob did, marveling in the way the boy could move so gracefully for a human. Then again, Jacob wasn't entirely human.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Emmett? Where's everyone else?" Jacob asked, brushing his raven black hair out of his eyes.

"I wanted to get out for a while. There aren't any football games on today and Rosie is driving me crazy," Emmett said, eyeing Jacob closely.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I needed to get out too. Don't get me wrong, I adore Nessie but she can be a little clingy sometimes. I mean, how many times can you read the same fairy tale over and over before you want to literally throw the book into the damn fireplace," Jacob sighed.

Emmett found himself distracted again as the sunlight, filtering down through the leaves, reflected in Jacob's deep, brown eyes, the soft rays shattering in the depths of those dark eyes like the facets of a perfectly cut diamond. That same sunlight shining on Jacob's dark, honey and caramel colored skin made Emmett's mouth water. The other vampires all teased that Jacob smelled like a dog but Emmett found the scent of Jacob's skin to be more akin to a clean, woodsy scent; like the forest after a rain. He liked it.

"Hey mutt, want to burn off some energy? I'll race you to the meadow!" Emmett challenged.

"I just phased back, I can't beat you on two legs, Emmett!" Jacob protested.

"Phase back again, then. I'll give you time," Emmett offered.

"Nah, I don't feel like going to the meadow. It reminds me of when I got the whole right side of my body crushed for trying to save a dumb girl. I don't like to be reminded of that," Jacob said, kicking absently at the leaves with a bare foot.

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob, that was all Leah's doing," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know but I should have timed my attack better. I'm just a little bit impulsive sometimes. It gets me in trouble a lot."

"You, impulsive? I can't believe that, Jake. I had you figured for the most rational, level headed guy on the rez," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, right, that's me, level headed," Jacob said, grinning and shaking his head. He noticed Emmett staring at him and blushed.

"What's the matter, Jake? You nervous about something?" Emmett asked.

"No, well, I mean… It's just something Edward told me," Jacob stammered, blushing a deeper red and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well, out with it mutt! What did Eddie tell you?"

"Look, don't get mad at me for this but he told me never to be alone with you."

"He told you never to be alone with me? Why is that?" Emmett asked.

"He said it was something he picked up from your thoughts. He told me it wasn't safe for me to be anywhere alone with you," Jacob answered.

"Did he bother to tell you why he thought that?" Emmett asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice. When he got his hands on Edward, he was going to make that mind reader sorry.

"He just said your thoughts about me were… how did he put it? Oh, he said they were "less than virtuous".

"Less than virtuous? What the hell does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"You tell me, Emmett. When he talks all Victorian era, I'm totally lost. I think he was hinting that you might be warm for my form, although why he would think that is beyond me," Jacob said, still kicking at the leaves.

Emmett clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. He was utterly furious at Edward for disclosing something like that to Jacob. "Are you scared of me, Jacob?" he asked.

"No, I'm not scared of you. I think you're ok. I mean, for a blood sucker, you're probably the most human acting of your whole family."

Emmett leaned back against an oak tree and slid down into a crouch. He looked up at Jacob, standing in front of him and tried to assess his jumbled feelings for the boy. Emmett had been 24 when he was turned. Jacob was only 18 and very naïve. The poor kid had been through so much and had basically been alienated from his tribe because of the Cullen's and his friendship and loyalty to them. Emmett understood and appreciated that sacrifice and what it meant to Jacob. He decided to be honest with the boy. He figured Jacob was entitled to it.

"Look, kid, I'm not saying I haven't let slip the occasional "less than virtuous thought" about you. I can't help it. You're pretty hot for a guy but I know you know that. I'm not queer or nothing. I mean, I wouldn't accost you in the woods. That is, unless you wanted me to," Emmett said, glancing up at Jacob again.

Jacob was looking at his dirty feet, his hands still deep in his pockets. He was biting his full lower lip and seemed to be struggling with some inner conflict. Emmett picked up the scent of pheromones and arousal. It was like a hot shot straight to his libido. His suggestive comment had spiked Jacob's testosterone levels. So, the kid was into it too. This was good, this was real good.

"You ever did anything with another guy?" Emmett asked.

"No, I mean, I did fool around with Jared when we were younger but it was nothing," Jacob admitted, still refusing to look at Emmett.

"Tell me," Emmett encouraged.

"It was nothing," Jacob said. "We just kinda took our cocks out and we sort of touched each other. We wanted to know what it would feel like to have someone else touch our dicks. Like I said, it was nothing," Jacob insisted.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Emmett replied. "It sounds like fun. I mean, all boys do stuff like that don't they?"

"I don't know," Jacob answered miserably.

"Come on, Jacob. You don't need to feel embarrassed around me. I mean come on, it's me! I'm probably the most easy going vampire you could ever meet. I'm good in a brawl but I'm a lover not a fighter. I only get violent when it's unavoidable," Emmett said as he stood and faced Jacob.

Jacob slowly lifted his head up and met Emmett's eyes. "So was what Edward told me true, then?" Jacob asked, hesitantly. "You said you entertained those kinds of thoughts about me. Are you entertaining them right now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am but like I said, I would never do anything to you that you didn't want, Jacob. I consider you a part of the family now. Everyone does, I mean you are going to be married to Nessie. That will make you family for sure."

"That isn't going to happen for a very long time. I don't even feel anything like that for her now. She's like a little sister to me. I don't know exactly how it works but I don't think those feelings will develop until she feels that way about me. I think she has to feel that way first for it to work," Jacob said.

"I wasn't accusing you of being a pedophile, Jacob. I know how you feel about her. We all do. Nobody doubts your intentions. Edward admitted to me that he couldn't have picked a better life mate for her than you," Emmett said.

"Wow, did he really say that?" Jacob asked, astounded.

"Yes, Jacob. Edward likes you. I know it didn't seem like that at first but he does."

"Damn it!" Jacob muttered.

Emmett laughed and reached out, tentatively running his fingertips along Jacob's jaw, feeling the roughness of a couple days' worth of unshaven stubble.

"I like this. You should leave it like this, Jacob. It makes you look older," Emmett said, stepping a bit closer. Jacob's scent, pheromones and testosterone mixing with that fresh, woodsy smell and clean sweat, was an intoxicating lure.

"Jake, what would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?" Emmett asked.

Jacob glanced up, his expression almost feral. "I would say, catch me if you can!"

Emmett was taken completely off guard when Jacob suddenly shifted into his wolf and tore off through the forest, leaving Emmett standing next to the shredded remains of Jacob's shorts.

"Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed as he shot after Jacob, running as fast as he could.

Jacob was terribly fast. Emmett knew the wolves had the clear advantage over vampires in speed and strength. He realized he had no hope in the world of catching Jacob unless Jacob wanted to be caught but he couldn't resist the chase. It was that primal, hunter urge in him, the predator that he was, couldn't resist a fleeing target.

Emmett pushed himself to go faster, crashing through the underbrush that Jacob could easily scale on his four legs. Emmett had no trouble following the trail, locked on to Jacob's scent and the easy to follow path of giant wolf tracks. As he entered the clearing of the meadow, Emmett came to a jolting halt and scanned the horizon for some sign of his target.

Jacob was nowhere in sight. Emmett crossed the wide open space and headed into the deeper forest that led up into the mountains. Jacob's tracks led toward a mountain stream. Emmett had to move a bit slower now, keeping his eyes on the ground. He continued to track the wolf as the path led deeper and deeper into the forest. At last, the paw prints disappeared from the soft earth and were replaced by human footprints.

Emmett smiled, realizing that Jacob has phased thinking he was far enough in the lead that Emmett couldn't catch him. The big vampire looked up and spied a cave, the opening just barely visible in the thick foliage. He crept as silently as he could toward the entrance and slipped inside.

He could hear water dripping from somewhere deep within; the cool, echoing surroundings seemed almost serene after the wild chase. "Jacob," he called softly but got no response.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Emmett teased. He was suddenly struck in the back, by 179lbs of hard muscle.

Jacob had been crouching on a small ledge just to the right of Emmett's shoulder. As soon as the vampire passed him, Jacob sprung, knocking the surprised Emmett to the ground.

They tussled on the sandy floor of the cave, each one struggling to get the upper hand. Jacob was completely naked and his skin was covered in a layer of sweat from the recent physical exertion. It made things more difficult for Emmett.

"Stop squirming around, Jacob!" Emmett protested.

"Not a chance big boy! If you want a piece of this, you gotta fight for it!" Jacob replied, trying to pin Emmett to the ground.

Emmett knew he could easily win this fight. Jacob was still in human form and of what a glorious form it was. The fact that he was fighting naked was impressive to Emmett. He wasn't sure he could do that. Jacob was also an impressive grappler. Emmett relied on his physical size and strength but knew little about actual wrestling. Jacob clearly had some knowledge as he tried again and again to get Emmett in a headlock or an arm bar.

"Jake, don't make me actually hurt you. You know I'm holding back. I could crush you like a bug!" Emmett warned.

"Yes, you could but I heal really fast!" Jacob answered.

Emmett could feel his erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. He wanted to reach down and free himself from the restraint of his clothes and continue the wrestling match. He decided to take advantage of the fact that his opponent was in the buff. He slipped his cold hand between Jacobs' thighs and wrapped it around the boy's erection.

"Don't!" Jacob cried, attempting to shift away from Emmett.

Emmett didn't let go. He used his other hand to pin Jacob down on his back on the floor of the cave and hovered over the struggling shifter. Jacob's distracting scent made all the more potent by his physical exertion, rose up like smoke from a smoldering fire. Emmett had a four alarm fire raging in the crotch of his jeans right at that moment. He began to gently stroke Jacob's cock, thinking that it would either be disastrous if he'd misread Jacob's signals, or perfect if he was right.

"Stop, please," Jacob pleaded but his body was sending a different message.

"I think you like this, Jacob," Emmett said, his voice low and sultry.

"Fuck you, Emmett!" Jacob hissed as he tried again to struggle vainly under the much stronger vampire.

"Shift then, if you don't like it!" Emmett challenged.

"I can't, damn it! Not while I'm so…"

"Not while you're so?" Emmett questioned.

"Not while I'm so horney!" Jacob shouted as he twisted away from Emmett and tried to make a dash for the door.

"Oh hell no!" Emmett laughed; easily catching the fleeing boy and wrapping his big arms around Jacob's narrow waist.

They were on the ground again, rolling and fighting like mad things. Jacob was snarling like an animal and Emmett was dangerously close to giving in to the blood lust and sinking his teeth into the boy beneath him. Each luscious beat of Jacob's heart sent the thick sloshing blood through his veins. Emmett's mouth began to water, his eyes taking on the dangerous, black color that meant trouble for his victim

"Emmett! Don't, please…" Jacob pleaded when he realized the predicament he was in. He began to fight all the harder to get free.

Emmett had the sense to realize the danger and closed his eyes, taking a few steading breaths. He paused in the struggle until the danger had passed, then, while Jacob was disarmed, he dropped his weight onto Jacob's body, effectively pinning him against the sand.

"Gotcha mutt!" Emmett cried triumphantly as he ground against Jacob, relieving some of the pent up sexual aggression.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath, staring up at Emmett, his big, dark eyes, wide with lust, his breathing hard and deep, and his mouth slightly open. "If you think I'm going to just give in to you…" he began.

"Save it, mutt. I can feel how much you want this," Emmett said as he pushed his hips against Jacob's.

Jacob struggled again, only serving to cause more delicious friction for Emmett. Emmett realized he couldn't take much more of this and he leaned down, nipping at Jacob's exposed neck. He grabbed Jacob's arms and pinned then together, holding then above Jacob's head in one of his big hands while he brushed the other hand down Jacob's chest, pausing to brush his fingers over the boy's sensitive nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

Jacob became very still, regarding Emmett in silence. Emmett stared deep into those hard, black eyes. God but Jacob was intense looking, so sensual for a Quileute. It didn't seem natural. It wasn't natural, neither of them was natural.

"Fuck it," Emmett muttered as he captured Jacob's mouth with his, keeping his sharp teeth in check as he forced his tongue into the shifter's mouth.

The war then began again, in earnest as each of them fought to dominate the kiss. When Emmett broke it to allow Jacob to breathe, he raised his head and looked down at the boy again.

Jacob was sweaty, covered in dirt and dust and smelling like pure, unadulterated sex. If Emmett could bottle that scent he wouldn't ever have to worry about taking money from Carlisle again.

"I want to fuck you, Jacob," Emmett admitted. "I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"If you think I'm just going to submit to you…" Jacob said, his voice muffled when Emmett took his mouth in another forceful kiss.

Jacob continued his futile struggles as Emmett trailed his free hand all over the boy's wreathing body. Emmett knew his touch was pleasurable to Jacob. Cold against that hot skin, the myriad of sensation was so powerful it was almost euphoric.

Emmett suddenly released Jacob's hands and stood up over the boy. He removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Jacob watched in silence, breathing hard as Emmett stripped off his jeans and boxers. When the big vampire came at his again, he was ready.

Jacob dodged to the left and Emmett barely caught hold of his ankle in time to stop him. "Quit trying to run, Jacob. I got this! You're as good as laid!"

"You just fucking try it bloodsucker!" Jacob exclaimed, kicking at Emmett with his free leg as Emmett pulled him back across the sandy floor.

When Jacob tried to land a kick on Emmett's crotch, that was the breaking point. The big vampire dropped on him again, twisted Jacob onto his stomach and pulled up on the boy's chin, lifting his head up out of the dirt.

"Get ready, boy! Here it comes!" Emmett shouted as he pushed against the frantically struggling, sweaty body beneath him. It was good luck for Jacob that he was covered in that sweat. It provided just enough lubrication to allow Emmett to easily slip inside of him. None the less, the intrusion was still quite painful and Jacob cried out in pain.

"Damn you!" he shouted as he tried to rise up and twist away.

"Lay still, Jacob. If you just relax, you might like this!" Emmett encouraged.

"Fuck you!" Jacob spat, trying to bite at Emmett's hand that held his jaw.

Emmett thrust against the body beneath him, slow and steady, setting his rhythm and forcing Jacob to give in to the pleasure despite his desire not to do so. It was obvious the shifter was enjoying it. Jacob began to push back against Emmett, still trying to bit Emmett's hand.

Emmett began to twist hip hips around in a circle as he thrust, running his tongue along Jacob's exposed neck and sucking on the soft skin where his shoulder and neck joined. Jacob moaned through clenched teeth, the sound sending waves of pleasure all over Emmett's cold, hard body.

Jacob's warmth and unique scent, his moans and resistance all combined to drive the big vampire over the edge. Though he wanted it to continue, he could hold back no longer. He came hard and violently, spilling into the body beneath him. When he rolled off of Jacob, he grabbed the boy and turned him quickly over onto his back and descended onto him before Jacob could think of attempting to bolt again.

Emmett wrapped his cold lips around Jacob's sweltering cock and began to suck it for all he was worth, not minding the sand and dirt that had gotten all over it when he fucked Jacob. For his part, Jacob could do nothing but lay there and enjoy it. He grabbed Emmett's hair and pulled it hard but he couldn't stop the best blow job he'd ever gotten. Emmett's powerful mouth took him over the edge faster than anything he'd ever known. He came so hard he saw stars behind his tightly closed eyes.

As both of them lay there on the sand, coming down from the post coital haze, Jacob sat up and threw a handful of sand into Emmett's face.

That's for raping me, you dick!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob, you can't rape the willing," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, whatever! We'll see how you do when I come at you in wolf form!" Jacob warned.

"Looking forward to it!" Emmett said, winking up at the bristling shifter.

Jacob tossed his head and leapt into the air, phasing as he did. He disappeared from view into the forest below and Emmett got up, dusting the dirt off of himself. He re-dressed and climbed out of the cave to make his way back home.

"We'll see, Jacob," he whispered to himself, grinning devilishly. "Oh, we'll see indeed!"

Author's Note: This is for you, Lathan. Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Two

Out and Away

Emmett approached the house with caution. He didn't want Edward to pick up on his thoughts. He felt just a little bit bad about what he'd done. He believed he had taken advantage of Jacob. Emmett figured Edward would be pissed at both of them, Emmett for seducing Jacob and Jacob for letting it happen. As fate would have it, Edward was out with Bella when Emmett got home. The big vampire sighed with relief as he'd managed to dodge yet another bullet. Unfortunately for him, that good luck was about to change.

"Where the hell have you been, Emmett? I've been waiting for you all afternoon! We were supposed to go to Seattle today, or did you forget?" Rosalie asked, meeting him at the front door.

"Shit, babe, it just slipped my mind, that's all," Emmett tried to reassure her.

"Why are you all dirty, baby?" Rosalie asked as she stepped closer, and then backed suddenly away, holding her nose.

"Christ, Emmett! You smell like wet dog! What the hell have you been doing?" she gasped.

"I was just with Jake. We were having a race to the meadow. He phased and we wrestled. It was nothing…" Emmett began.

"Damn it, Emmett! Don't you know you aren't supposed to be fraternizing with those damn wolves? I mean its bad enough that we have to put up with Jacob hanging around here all the time as it is…"

"Now you just wait a damn minute, Rosie! Jacob did us all a great service. He sacrificed a lot to keep us safe," Emmett said, hoping his tone would convey his dangerous mood.

"The only reason he gave a damn about it was because Bella was involved. If she wasn't in danger do you think he would have given two shits about the rest of us?" Rosalie asked.

"Damn it, Rosie! If you don't quit talking shit about Jake I swear…"

"You swear what, baby? Look, I don't expect you to understand all of this. I know it's hard for you to process it with your little brain but Jacob is still the enemy. At any moment he could decide to snap and turn on us. What would you think of your precious dog then?"

"Fuck off!" Emmett said under his breath as he shoved past Rosalie and into the house. He couldn't stand there and listen to her talking smack about Jacob. She had absolutely no idea how brave and loyal Jacob really was. She had no clue how much he'd suffered to help them out or how much of himself he'd been forced to lose in the process.

Emmett stretched out on the bed he shared with "Vampire Barbie". Oh how she liked her props. No matter. He knew she wouldn't bother him anymore. Rosalie usually realized when she had pushed him too far. He knew he was right, when he heard her pulling out of the drive in her flashy BMW. Emmett stood and looked out the window. She was already gone and he was alone.

He felt a sudden and overwhelming desire to just get the hell out of Forks. He wanted to take a trip somewhere and he didn't even care where. Emmett loved to travel and had been on countless trips with Rosalie over the years. There was one place he'd always wanted to go, however, that she just wouldn't agree to. Emmett was drawn to the old west. He wanted to visit the sights like Cody, Wyoming and places where the cowboys had been. He wanted to walk down the streets of the old. ghost towns and drink in the atmosphere.

"Fuck it!" Emmett muttered under his breath as he pulled a duffle bag out of his closet and started throwing clothes and money into it. He retrieved the keys to his jeep off the dresser and started downstairs. He was surprised when he almost ran right into Jacob who was coming up the stairs.

Jacob blushed and seemed embarrassed. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw the bag in Emmett's hand.

"I'm getting the fucking hell out of here for a while. Everyone is getting on my nerves. Hey, you wanna come with me?" Emmett offered.

"Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet. I want to explore the old west sights. I love that scene but Rosie won't go with me," Emmett said.

"You wanna go play cowboys and Indians?" Jacob asked.

"Yep! I'll be the cowboy and you can be the Indian!"

"Jeez, I never would have guessed it to play out like that," Jacob said.

"Come on, Black. You know you want to go. It's a guy's trip. Leave a note for your little, vamp girl and come on. We'll be gone before any of them get back."

"I don't know…" Jacob started.

"Please, Jacob. I'm sick of people taking me for granted around here. I'm tired of Rosalie's shit. She thinks I'm stupid. I know you get tired of being jerked around too. Let's just get the fuck gone and stay away for a couple weeks. Probably nobody will even miss us," Emmett encouraged.

"I don't have anything to wear," Jacob protested.

"I got money, Jake. I'll buy you some clothes. Let's go! Don't second guess yourself."

Jacob sighed and relented to Emmett's pressure. He wrote a note to Reneseme explaining that he was taking a little trip with Emmett and that he would be back in a couple weeks. He left it on her pillow, and then followed Emmett out to the jeep. Emmett put the top down and tossed his bags into the back. Jacob climbed inside and buckled himself in.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yep!" Jacob exclaimed as Emmett pulled out of the drive and headed out of Forks, breaking almost every traffic law.

Hours later, they were on their way. Darkness had descended and they were more or less alone on the highway. They were driving through the desert and it would have been too cold for normal boys but to them, the temperature meant nothing. Jacob had fallen asleep, his head lulled over to the side, facing Emmett.

Emmett reached over and brushed his fingers though Jacob's hair, pushing it back from his face. He was getting really fond of Jacob and it came as a surprise to him. He cleared his throat and pushed the pedal down to make some time. At around midnight, he pulled off the highway and into the main street of a really small town. He was starting to wonder if the motel sign a few miles back had been outdated when he saw the little place tucked away behind a bar and restaurant.

The motel was called "The Quarter Moon" and seemed appropriate to Emmett. He pulled in and left Jacob sleeping in the jeep while he rang the bell on the front desk. A sleepy-looking, old man emerged and asked what Emmett wanted.

"I need a room, please," Emmett said, reaching for his wallet.

"Just you, boy?" the old man asked.

"Me and my friend, he's asleep outside," Emmett responded.

The man took the money and handed Emmett a room key. "Number 10 is empty. You can have it," he said.

Emmett thanked the old man and headed back outside. Jacob was still snoring away, totally oblivious to the world. Emmett pulled the jeep around to the side of the motel where room 10 was located and pulled up outside their room. He unlocked the door and took his bags inside. He flipped on the light and looked around. One double bed, a window air conditioner, a small television, outdated wooden paneling on the walls and ugly green carpet, yeah, the place needed to be brought into the new century but at least it was clean and smelled good. It would work. He tossed the bags onto a chair and went back out for Jacob.

Jacob didn't notice when Emmett unbuckled him from the front seat. Emmett shook him and Jacob mumbled something about being left alone. Emmett laughed then slipped his arms around Jacob and lifted him, carrying him cradle like, into the hotel room where he tossed the boy onto the bed. Jacob sat up rubbing his eyes as Emmett locked the door to the room and turned to face him.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"Some little 10 cent town somewhere," Emmett answered.

"Is this a motel?" Jacob asked.

"Well, it ain't the fucking Hilton but I think it will serve its purpose, don't you?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jacob answered yawning.

"You hungry?" Emmett asked.

"I'm always hungry," Jacob answered.

"Want me to see if I can go rustle up some grub for you?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, if you want to. I'll hit the shower while you're gone," Jacob said, stumbling sleepily off the bed and into the bathroom.

Emmett watched him for a moment and then when he heard the shower come on, he took the keys and headed back outside, carefully locking the door behind him. He didn't think he had anything to worry about leaving Jacob alone. The boy could certainly take care of himself if he needed to but he still felt an overwhelming need to protect Jacob for some reason.

He pulled the jeep out onto the little main street and headed down toward the lights of town. There wasn't an open restaurant in sight but there was a bar still open. The sign on the door said they served food. He parked out front and stepped inside, pushing the double doors open.

A few local's looked up from their drinks and sized him up. They apparently didn't want any part of him, however, as they turned back to whatever they'd been doing when he entered. He slid up to the bar and waited for the bored looking barista to acknowledge him.

"What do you want, stranger?" she asked as she wiped absently at the bar with a damp cloth.

"What do you have to eat here?" he asked.

"I can cook you a burger or something," she offered.

"I'll take a loaded cheeseburger, fries and a Coke if you got it," Emmett said.

"That'll be $5," she answered.

Emmett handed her a 20 and told her to keep the change. He sat waiting for the food and glanced around the little bar. Nobody seemed to be noticing him and that was good. Emmett knew he tended to put off a "don't fuck with me" vibe. He hoped the locals would pay attention to it.

About 15 minutes later he was back on the road with a brown bag of food for Jacob. He hoped the kid liked grease. No matter, he'd never seen Jacob ever turn down any kind of food.

Emmett could still hear the shower running when he entered the motel room. He sat the bag of food down on the little table by the window and slipped his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his shorts down, stepping out of them.

The bathroom was steamed up from the hot water. Jacob's normally 108 degree body temperature could withstand really hot water. Emmett liked the feel of hot water too. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped in behind Jacob.

Jacob's head was back and the water was running down over his sculpted body in rivulets. Emmett leaned down and kissed Jacob's shoulder, tasting the salt on his skin. Jacob leaned back against Emmett. The big vampire wrapped his arms around the shifter and pulled their bodies tightly together.

"Still pissed at me?" Emmett asked.

"No, I guess I asked for it," Jacob admitted.

"I could have been easier on you though, kid," Emmett sighed.

"I can take it!" Jacob protested, tilting his head to look up at Emmett.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you, Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine. I liked it," Jacob answered.

"Good," Emmett whispered. He reached down and tilted Jacob's chin up toward him.

Emmett captured Jacob's mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside to twine it with Jacob's. He loved the way the shifter tasted. Jacob moved in Emmett's arms, turning and pressing himself chest to chest with the big vampire. Emmett felt his erection rising painfully against the stimulation of Jacob's hot, wet body and slid his hands down Jacob's back, gripping the boy's tight ass in his hands and kneading it.

Jacob gasped and pushed against Emmett. "Not so hard! That hurts!" Jacob protested.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how strong I am," Emmett said, letting up the pressure.

"It's ok, I understand," Jacob whispered as he leaned into Emmett.

Jacob moved suddenly and captured Emmett's left nipple between his strong teeth. Emmett groaned as Jacob bit down and tugged on it. "Christ, Jacob! That feels so good," Emmett cried, pushing himself harder against the wet, slick body in his arms.

"You like that? Jacob asked, looking up at Emmett.

"I love it. I love everything you do, Jacob. I love it when you just stand there and breathe," Emmett admitted.

"Damn," Jacob growled and continued his assault on the other nipple.

Emmett threw his head back and ground hard against Jacob, pushing the shifter back against the shower wall. Jacob's hands slid down Emmett's sides and gripped his hips as the boy lowered his mouth down over the vampire's six pack abs, pausing to push his tongue into Emmett's navel.

Emmett clutched at Jacob's head and worked hard not to pull the boy's hair out as he looked down to watch Jacob work him over. Jacob looked up at Emmett with his dark, shouldering eyes. Emmett wondered where this sudden bravado had come from. He hoped it would stay around for a while.

Jacob continued his journey south, following the line of hair from Emmett's navel. Jacob paused and pushed his nose against the dark triangle of hair between Emmett's legs, inhaling the vampire's scent before continuing down. Emmett could barely stand upright, as the fiery heat from Jacob's skin brushing against him nearly sent him over the edge. He tried to imagine how hot Jacob's mouth would be when it closed over him. He didn't have long to think about it.

Jacob's hand wrapped around Emmett's hard cock and Emmett bucked instantly against it. "Do you want me to suck you?" Jacob asked, looking up at Emmett from where he knelt between the vampire's knees.

"Yes," Emmett breathed, looking back down at Jacob kneeling there.

Jacob leaned forward, almost tentatively and took Emmett into his mouth, locking his lips and sucking as hard as he could.

"Fuck," Emmett gasped as he braced himself against the shower with his hands and leaned down to watch. The sight of his cock moving in and out of Jacob's mouth sent the waves of pleasure rolling through hit gut and over his groin. He fought the urge to fuck Jacob's mouth. He had to remember that even though Jacob was stronger than the average boy, he was no vampire.

Jacob reached between Emmett's legs and began to stroke his balls, rolling each one between his fingers as he pulled down gently on them. Emmett loved that sensation. He found the fight to stand still was becoming too great for him to manage.

He reached down and took Jacob's head in his hands, tugging him up. "Stop, kido, I can't take any more of that," Emmett whispered as he lifted Jacob up and pulled their bodies together again.

"Let me kiss you, babe," Emmett said as he clutched Jacob's short, spikey, black hair in his hand and tilted the boy's head back. Emmett ran his tongue along Jacob's jaw line then forced it into his hot mouth, tasting himself as he deepened the kiss.

He felt Jacob's arms wrap around him and he clung tightly to the boy as if his life depended on it. When Jacob began to struggle in his arms, Emmett broke the kiss and allowed the shifter to draw a few breaths.

"Let's go see if that bed is comfortable," Emmett encouraged as he reached down and shut off the shower, pulling Jacob with him.

He reached for one of the towels, rubbing the boy's dark skin dry. "Hey, I need to keep that skin, it covers my body you know," Jacob protested.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," Emmett said, wrapping Jacob in the towel. He swung Jacob up suddenly, into his arms and carried the boy to the double bed, dropping him onto it. Jacob laughed and rolled to one side as Emmett fell next to him.

The big vampire propped himself up on one arm and looked down at Jacob. He was struck so quickly by how Jacob appeared to have an almost fragile brokenness about him, a shattered innocence. Emmett swallowed hard and caressed the side of Jacob's face with his fingertips. "I never thought I would feel this way about a fucking Quileute shifter!" Emmett admitted.

"How do you feel about me?" Jacob asked, looking up at Emmett with large eyes.

"I think I'm freaking falling in love with ya!" Emmett said. "Is it possible for a vampire to "imprint" on a shifter?"

"I don't think so," Jacob answered.

"What the hell is this, then?" Emmett wondered out loud.

"Mutual satisfaction, that' all. You still love Rosalie; deep down you know it and I still love Nessee. Nothing will change that. We have each other right now. We're just blowing off some steam. It's ok. I understand what it is. Just don't go thinking that things are going to change. This is just a little escape from the norm," Jacob answered.

"Whatever you say, handsome," Emmett replied, rolling his weight onto the boy beneath him.

"Hey, Jacob protested. I let you ravage me this morning. What gives? You think you need it again?"

"Jacob, I could ravage you all day long!" Emmett answered, nipping playfully at the shifter's neck.

"Well, maybe you can but I don't think my body is ready for another assault like that again."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Emmett asked.

"You mean you would let me?" Jacob asked, gaping at Emmett.

"If it was something you wanted, yeah, I would do it for you," Emmett replied.

Jacob sat up and appeared to be, for the moment, thunderstruck. "I don't think I could. I mean, physically, I could, but mentally, I don't know…"

"If you're not comfortable with it, just never mind then. I can wait for you if you're not ready."

Emmett got up and crossed the room with vampire speed, bringing the bag of food back to Jacob. He sat it and the Coke down on the bedside table. "Eat up, kiddo. I'm going out to hunt. Maybe when I get back, you'll feel differently about things."

"Wait, you're not pissed at me are you?" Jacob asked.

"Hell no! I'm not mad at you, Jacob! Take your time. I'm not trying to push you. If you want to fool around when I get back, then we will, if not, we won't. No pressure," Emmett answered as he dressed quickly, slipped out the door and ran out into the desert.

Don't fuck this up! Emmett scolded himself as he ran through the cool darkness smelling for a lone animal he could devour and drain. He's just a kid. Give him some time to be cool with all of this before you push him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Three

Fully Sated

Emmett slipped back into the motel room. He'd been lucky enough to find a few, little animals in the desert to appease his thirst. Jacob was still awake and waiting up for him. He smiled at the shifter and walked over to the bed.

"Couldn't sleep, Jacob?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to wait up for you," Jacob replied.

"How come?" Emmett asked.

"Dunno, I just wanted to see you again. Did you get to feed?"

"Yep," Emmett replied.

"So there is no danger to my blood then?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, none at all; why, do you want to pick up where we left off?" Emmett asked seductively.

Jacob grinned up at the big vampire and shook his head, yes. Emmett undressed and lifted the blanket, sliding in beside his new lover.

"Emmett, can we do it a little bit slower this time?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you were going to do me," Emmett replied.

"You want me to?" Jacob gasped.

"Sure, I like it that way sometimes too. Haven't had it like that for a really, long time but yeah, it's all good," Emmett answered, reaching for Jacob.

The big vampire took his shifter's face in his hands and pulled Jacob close. "Let me kiss you, dog," Emmett whispered against Jacob's lips.

"No problem," Jacob conceded as he opened his mouth to receive Emmett's conquesting tongue.

The kiss was hot and so arousing. Emmett was taking his time in exploring his lover's mouth. He couldn't seem to get used to the temperature of Jacob's skin. It felt like a fire to him but it was a wicked, good burn.

Emmett broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Jacob's jaw line, neck and over his collar bone. He looked up teasingly at Jacob, then captured one of the shifter's nipples in his teeth, biting just a bit harder than he would have with a human but not hard enough to break the skin. Jacob seemed to like it as he grabbed both hands full of Emmett's dark hair and pulled.

Emmett released the captured nipple and sucked just a little bit on the soft skin leading down to Jacob's six-pack abs. Emmett appreciated another hard physique like his, though he was bigger than Jacob. He liked the definition on his shifter's body. He dipped his tongue into Jacob's navel and gripped the boy's hips as he licked at the trail of dark hair leading down from it.

Jacob was watching everything Emmett did, his face showing how aroused he was. His dark eyes were fixed on the vampire, watching as Emmett continued his unrelenting tease. Jacob was a little bothered by the fact that he completely loved what was happening to him. He'd been so worried about the fact that Nessie wouldn't want him for at least 7 years. He'd been so full of pent up sexual frustration that he thought he would die of it. Emmett was fixing that problem for him and fixing it so good.

Emmett pushed Jacob's thighs apart and ran his tongue along the length of hard cock that was straining upward as a direct result of his attentions. The vampire gave a glance up to his shifter as if in warning, then closed his mouth down on that cock, sucking hard and fast. Jacob nearly came undone with the speed and strength of the vampire's mouth on him.

"Emmett… feels…so…good!" Jacob stammered.

Emmett hummed around Jacob's cock in his mouth in answer, only serving to increase the pleasurable sensations for his shifter. He slipped his hand down to grip Jacob's balls, twisting them gently between his fingers. Jacob began to squirm beneath Emmett and the vampire knew it was time to stop.

"You ready to do this, Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, are you ready for me to do this, Emmett?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jacob slid out from under the vampire and looked around. "What do I use for lube?" he asked.

"Fuck, Jacob, I just lubed it up for you with my mouth!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jacob grinned and rolled Emmett over onto his stomach. He heaved himself onto the big vampire and got into position. "I've never done this before," Jacob said.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me, now give it to me before I change my mind and turn the tables on you!" Emmett said.

Jacob used his knees to push Emmett's thighs apart, and then positioned himself. Emmett pushed back against Jacob when he felt the first nudge and assisted with his own impalement on the shifter's hard, throbbing cock.

"God but you feel so fucking good inside me, Jacob!" Emmett shouted.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot! You want someone to come busting in here on us?" Jacob asked in a loud whisper.

Emmett chuckled and got up on his knees for Jacob. "Give it to me hard, mutt!" he encouraged Jacob.

"You want it hard, big boy? You got it hard!" Jacob answered, picking up the speed and force of his thrusts. He pulled almost all the way out with each thrust and shoved back in as hard as he could.

Emmett threw his head back, almost knocking Jacob out, and then grabbed the headboard of the bed. The vampire let go of it immediately, fearing that he would tear it to bits in his eager state.

"Emmett, this feels so good! I want to hold out but I can't!" Jacob cried.

"Cum for me then, babe!" Emmett whispered.

Jacob let go of his orgasm, he let go of his pent up sexual tension. He let it all go, his regrets, his worries, his insecurities. It all flowed out of him with each powerful wave of orgasmic pleasure. The shifter collapsed against his favorite vampire's cold back and let that cool temperature bring him back to earth.

They stayed like that for a few moments as Jacob slipped out of his euphoria. Emmett rolled the boy off of him and went into the bathroom to clean up. He brought a fresh wash cloth for Jacob, then lay down in the bed with his shifter and pulled Jacob against his chest. "Was that good for you, baby?" Emmett asked.

"Fuck yes, it was good! How can you ask me that?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you are going to get me off now or if I need to go jerk off in the shower?" Emmett wondered.

"Shit!" Jacob exclaimed as he leaned up to look down at Emmett. "I'm sorry you didn't cum when I fucked you," Jacob said, obviously disappointed that he'd been unable to bring his vampire's release.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I was holding back because I want to feel your mouth around me. Will you do that for me, Jacob?" Emmett asked.

Jacob didn't make a verbal answer. He moved, almost cat like, down over Emmett's body and took the big vampire's still hard cock in hand. Jacob blew warm breath over the leaking head and Emmett was unable to stifle a moan of pleasure that was elicited by that awesome sensation. He pushed up against Jacob's mouth.

The shifter got the hint and opened for his vampire's cock, taking almost all of it into his mouth. Emmett was surprised at how quickly Jake had taken to sucking cock. He'd have never thought the shifter would like something like that. He'd been wrong. Jacob's mouth was so warm, wet and strong. Not that Rosie wasn't a good cocksucker but Jacob's mouth was hot, literally 108 degrees and that warmth felt like heaven to Emmett.

"Don't stop!" he cried out as he clutched Jacob's head carefully in his hands, mindful that he could accidentally crush the shifter's skull if he wasn't careful.

Jacob brought him right to the edge in no time and took him over it with little, playful flicks of the tongue against the vampire's sensitive balls. Emmett came hard, spilling all over his stomach and thighs. Jacob leaned back to keep from getting it in his hair and on his face.

"What, no cum shot, mutt?" Emmett teased.

"Not today!" Jacob laughed. Now it was his turn to clean up his vampire. Emmett watched Jacob walk naked into the bathroom and come back with fresh washcloths. He felt hedonistic. He'd fed and gotten laid all within the expanse of one hour. It was heavenly.

Jacob lay back down with him and Emmett snuggled the shifter close to him as he reached up to turn off the light. "Jacob, how do you feel about me?" Emmett asked.

"I really like you a lot, now. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me before," Jacob replied.

"I've always thought you got the short end of the stick in life, Jacob. If you want, you can consider our little arrangement a consolation prize."

"Jeez, you make it sound so whoreish!" Jacob laughed.

"No, that's not how I see it at all," Emmett answered, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "I really do care about you, kido."

"Thanks big guy!" Jacob mumbled as he snuggled closer and closed his eyes. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Cody, Wyoming," Emmett answered. "Get some sleep, handsome boy. I'm taking you road tripping tomorrow!"

Emmett lay watching his shifter sleeping, stroking his hands through Jacob's hair from time to time. He was starting to feel too close to the boy. "Don't fall in love, you dumb fuck!" Emmett admonished himself but he had the sense to realize it was probably too late for that sentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Four

On the Road Again

Jacob leaned back in the seat, the wind blowing through the open jeep sending his spikey hair in all directions. Emmett looked over at the boy and smiled. They were alone on a two lane highway running through the back country of Utah and nearly into Wyoming. Emmett had made Jacob get up at 7am and the shifter wasn't really thrilled with him over it. Jacob had napped off and on during the trip but he was awake now and watching the scenery.

"How long till we get there?" Jacob asked.

"We will be there soon enough. Are you hungry yet?" Emmett asked.

They'd stopped at a little road side café to get Jacob some breakfast earlier. Emmett had sat watching his shifter eat and casting amused looks at the waitress who couldn't understand why Emmett wasn't eating anything. He'd told her that he was sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure she believed him but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the two of them.

Emmett was over the moon with this trip. He absolutely loved the feel of the open road and the wide open spaces of this part of the country. Sometimes he fantasized about moving to Montana or Wyoming and opening up some kind of ranch. He had visions of raising cattle in the country somewhere with just him and Jacob. He pictured himself sitting on a porch somewhere at night watching his wolf running under the stars. Oh, the goofy, cheesy visions of that were almost too much for the vampire. He grinned and looked over at his wolf boy.

"Having a good time, kido?" he asked.

"Quit calling me that! It makes me feel like I've been abducted by a creepy molester or something," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"I am a creepy molester," Emmett replied. "Do you realize how much older than you I am? I mean you're only what, 17? Legally what I did could land me in prison! I forcibly stole your boy on boy virginity and took you across the state lines! Holy shit, Jacob, you're jail bait for sure!"

"Quit saying shit like that! I'm not fucking jail bait! If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have come with you!" Jacob laughed.

Emmett reached over and patted Jacob's knee. "Put some music on if you want to kid… I mean Jake," Emmett quickly corrected.

Jacob gave the big vampire a look, then leaned over and rummaged through the bag of C.D.'s on the floorboard of the jeep. He chose a Marilyn Manson C.D. and soon enough "The Beautiful People" was blasting through the speakers. Emmett grinned, liking Jacob's choice. It was fitting. Emmett knew he was hotness and he was fairly certain that there wasn't anything else growing wild on the Quileute Reservation that could hold a candle to his new lover.

The jeep rambled on through the wilderness. Emmett had chosen the back roads so he could leave the top down and bask in the sunshine without his sparkling skin attracting too much attention. He loved to be out in the open and he didn't want to hide in a rainy, dreary environment any longer. He envied Jacob's ability to walk under the sun without drawing attention to himself.

Jacob glanced over at the big vampire and tilted his head to the side. "What ya thinking about?" he asked.

Emmett grinned but didn't take his eyes off the road. "I was just thinking about keeping you with me. I was thinking how nice it would be to buy some land somewhere and never go back. I was thinking that I could tie a big chain around your ankle and keep you with me forever. That's what I'm thinking about," Emmett answered.

Jacob had a shocked look on his face when Emmett turned to him again. The vampire laughed and reached out, affectionately fluffing his hand through Jacob's hair. "I was just kidding, kido, oh, I mean Jacob. Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I was only joking. I wouldn't really kidnap you for real. I know you miss little miss vampire princess. I know you probably want to go home right now, don't you?"

"No, I don't want to go home yet but I probably should call her and let her know where I am, she worries. I guess I'll call when we stop for the night. By the way, where are we stopping for the night?" Jacob asked.

"Not sure just yet, I thought we could just play it by ear. I was thinking about camping tonight. There are a lot of places that have camp grounds. I brought the tent and some supplies. Are you up for it?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, sounds good. Do you think we will have cell reception out here?" Jacob asked.

"Look at your phone, baby. I chose these roads so we wouldn't have cell reception. I don't want Sleepless Barbie to be able to find me out here," Emmett answered.

Jacob laughed at Emmett's description of his wife, and then checked his phone, no bars, just as Emmett had said. Although he worried a little about not being able to call Nessie, he did think it would be good for both of them to have a little bit of separation. She was so possessive of him sometimes.

He remembered how she'd reacted when all the guests had arrived just before the big face off with the Volturi. When the Denali girls had walked up and stood in front of Jacob as he slept on the couch, one of them had commented that Jacob was pretty sultry looking for a wolf. The other had replied that she wondered what his blood would taste like. Before anyone could say anything else, Nessie had leapt across the room and landed on the couch with Jacob. He had sat up just in time to hear her shout "MINE!" as she hissed and spat like a thing possessed at the Denali girls.

Edward had been so embarrassed. He'd had to explain it all to the guests about the imprint and everything. It had been very uncomfortable with all eyes on Jacob like he was a pervert or something. Edward had told them that he didn't feel like that about Nessie but they didn't really understand and the way she was acting made the situation worse.

Sometimes he felt that her behavior was inappropriate. He realized that her mind was like that of a grown woman but her body was still that of a little girl of 12 years old. He didn't feel comfortable when she climbed up and sat on his lap and cuddled with him. Sometimes she would try to steal looks at him when he was in the shower. Bella had scolded her for it more than once. As if that wasn't bad enough, she would sometimes sneak into his room when he was sleeping and climb into bed with him. He would wake up in agonizing pain to find her attached to his neck and sucking the blood out of him. Her bite wasn't venomous but it hurt like hell just the same. Edward had punished her for biting Jacob and Jacob didn't like for her to get into trouble, so he'd been keeping those little incidents to himself. He decided that he would have to come clean to Edward and Bella when they got home.

"What are you so quiet about, handsome? I'd love to be able to hear your thoughts right now," Emmett said.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how nice it is to be away from all the Nessie drama for a while. Do you miss Rosalie?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet, I aim to stay away until I do. I hope that's not too long for you, Jacob," Emmett answered.

"I'm good for now," Jacob answered.

They drove all day, stopping for gas only once. Emmett pulled up beside some weird shaped rocks in the desert and made Jacob pose next to them. He'd been taking pictures of their trip to put in his scrap book. He'd taken a picture of Jacob getting into the jeep at Forks; he'd taken a picture of sleeping Jacob in the motel room last night. He loved taking pictures of that boy. He could make a collage of just those pictures.

From time to time, Jacob would pull out his phone and check for bars. Emmett felt a little bit anxious about that. As much as Jacob claimed he needed the separation, Emmett realized it was hard for the wolf to be away from his imprint.

When the cool of evening fell, Emmett located a little campground just across the Wyoming border. He pulled into the parking lot and went inside the little office to buy a camping permit and secure a spot for them. When he came out, he saw Jacob on the payphone. He was smiling and talking animatedly. Emmett felt a ping of jealousy. He knew Jake was talking to Nessie. Emmett got into the jeep and waited for Jake to finish his call. When the boy came back over and hopped in the jeep Emmett screwed himself up to ask the question he didn't want to ask.

"Jacob, do you want to go home?"

"No, of course not! Why would you think that, Emmett?" Jacob asked, wide eyed.

"You've wanted to call that little girl all day. I know you miss her."

"Yeah, I do miss her but I'm having a good time and I don't want to go home yet. Don't worry, Emmett. I want to stay with you. I want to do this," Jacob assured him.

Emmett shrugged and started the jeep. They drove into the little campground and located the tent site marker. Emmett had asked that they be far away from any other campers and they were down beside a little creek. He figured they could hunt that way without anyone noticing a giant wolf and a vampire sucking the life out of random game in the underbrush.

Emmett got out and began to unload their supplies. Jacob helped him set up the tent and then the boy headed off to drag some dead wood over to their camp site. Emmett pulled up the grass in front of their tent and made a ring of big rocks for Jacob to lay the wood in. They soon had a crackling fire going. Emmett fished around in the cooler and got out the package of hotdogs and buns. He handed the package to Jacob and watched as the boy squewered a hot dog and held it out over the flames. Emmett remembered how good that feeling had been. He sometimes wished he could be human again, feel those feelings, remember what it had been like.

Jacob ate four hot dogs, then Emmett handed him the box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows and a bar of chocolate. "God, Emmett, you thought of everything!" Jacob laughed.

Emmett tossed a beer to Jacob and smiled. "I wanted you to have a good time, babe," Emmett replied.

"Babe is it? Are you calling me that because I let you take my boy on boy virginity?" Jacob teased.

"Yep, why, don't you like it when I call you babe? Do you want me to start calling you kido again?" Emmett asked as Jacob built himself a smore out of the melted marshmallow.

"Fuck no; I don't want you to call me that!" Jacob yelled.

Emmett sat watching Jacob eat enough smores for 4 people, then he tossed the shifter another beer. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Jacob asked as he popped the tab and tilted the can back.

"Yep, is it working? I don't know how many beers it takes to get a wolf plastered," Emmett said.

"I don't want to get plastered, Emmett. I hate that hung over feeling you get the next day. Besides, if I'm hung over I won't be able to have a good time when we get to Cody tomorrow."

"No, I guess you're right about that. Just make that one your last beer then," Emmett said as he moved over to put his arm around Jacob.

He brushed his cold lips against the shifter's hot skin just above his jaw line. "I love this stubble. Don't shave it off," Emmett whispered.

"K, whatever you say," Jacob answered, taking another drink.

Emmett watched Jacob swallow the beer, finding the movement of the shifters throat too distracting. The blood lust was threatening, just beneath the surface. Emmett toyed with the idea of changing Jacob. He'd been thinking about it for a while now; ever since Carlisle and Edward had been discussing that possibility behind closed doors and away from Jacob's sensitive hearing.

Carlisle wanted to try and find a way to change Jacob without killing him so that he could stay with Nessie forever. Vampire venom was supposed to be lethal to a shifter but when Jacob quit his wolf and reverted to his human form, it might be safe to do it then. Carlisle had been playing with Jacob's blood samples and vampire venom to try and find a way.

Emmett tried to imagine Jacob as one of them. He didn't know how he felt about it truly. He wanted to keep Jacob just as he was forever. He knew that wouldn't be possible. At some point, no matter how hard he tried to keep it, his wolf would eventually leave him. Then old age and the passing of time, would take Jacob form them. Nessie would have to start again. It wasn't fair. Emmett hoped Carlisle would find a way to change Jacob before that happened.

Jacob leaned back and stretched. "Wanna go for a run?" he asked.

Emmett grinned. "Can I watch you strip out of those clothes before you phase?"

"Yep," Jacob answered back as he stood up and peeled his shirt off.

Emmett watched, licking his lips as Jacob undressed, then quickly phased into his wolf. He took off in a dead run across the prairie grasses with Emmett in close pursuit. Jacob was after a herd of deer, trying to head them back toward Emmett so he could catch one and feed. Emmett was so distracted he almost lost the deer that Jake was running toward him. He caught it just in time, snapped the deer's neck and dropped it, sinking his teeth and draining it dry before the heart had time to stop. He stood up and wiped his lips before looking around.

Jacob was nowhere in sight. "Jacob, where are you?" Emmett shouted. That was when he heard the gunshot and the human voices.

"Jed, did you see the size of the fucking wolf?"

"Yeah, nobody will believe this shit! Did you get him?"

"I damn well hope so! Come on; let's go see if we hit it!"

Emmett's cold, dead heart leap up and lodged in his throat. If Jacob was hit, he would tear those bastards to shreds! He followed along behind the men at a safe distance. All too soon, his worst fears were realized when he smelled the wolf's blood. He crept up and looked through the tall grass.

"What the fuck? This ain't no wolf! You shot a kid! Holy shit, why is he naked? Man this is fucked up, I swear I hit that wolf! Do you think he's a were wolf or something?"

Emmett didn't waste any time. He sprang up and grabbed the two men, slamming their heads together and snapping their necks. He crossed the distance to Jacob and saw the boy lying in the grass, bleeding from a gunshot to his shoulder. He was holding his hand over the wound and it was trying to heal.

"Fuck, Jacob, I'm so sorry," Emmett cried. He lifted Jacob up carefully and ran with him back to the tent.

As soon as they were safety inside, Emmett laid Jacob down on the blow up mattress. He went back to the jeep and retrieved a pocket knife, then knelt beside Jacob.

Jacob was sweating profusely and biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Jake. This is going to hurt like hell but I got to get that damn bullet out before you heal up. Here's my belt, bite down on it while I do this," Emmett said, handing Jacob his leather belt.

Jacob put the belt between his teeth and bit down to stifle his screams as Emmett heated up the knife blade in the fire, then waited a moment for it to cool down. He took a deep breath and then opened the wound with the knife. Jacob screamed behind the belt and fought to hold still as Emmett worked. The vampire moved as quickly as he could and pried the bullet out of the wound, tossing is aside. He heated up the knife again and pressed it against the wound, sealing it closed. Jacob screamed again and nearly passed out from the pain.

"Christ," Emmett muttered under his breath as he watched the wound slowly heal itself.

"Are you ok, Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. You better go hide those bodies or someone will come looking for us," Jacob said.

Emmett brushed his fingers through Jacob's hair and slipped outside the tent. He made his way back to where the hunters were lying. He carried them a little way out and then made it look like some animal had mauled them to death. He scattered body parts around the way an animal would have done. On the way back to the camp, he stopped and washed their blood off.

Jacob was sitting up, waiting for Emmett when he opened the tent door and climbed in. "Did you take care of it?" he asked.

"Yep, I made it look like some animal did it. Don't worry, Jake. They were evil. I could sense it about them. I might not be the smartest man, but I can feel evil when I'm around it and they were."

Jacob nodded. "I know you're right," he answered.

"Are you in pain?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm healing up. By tomorrow there won't even be a mark there."

"Good, do you want to go to sleep now?" Emmett asked.

"I thought maybe you could do something to make me feel better," Jacob said, his dark eyes locked onto Emmett.

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett asked.

"I'd love it if you make me cum," Jacob answered.

"Jeez, kid! You just almost died, I killed two evil people and you want me to get your rocks off?"

"It's a natural response to disaster. I read about it in school. When a city is being bombed, people have random sex. I think it's instinctual or something. I don't know but I want you to do it for me. Are you going to or not?"

"Yeah, I'd never tell you no," Emmett answered.

He crawled over to Jacob and pulled the blanket down, revealing his shifter's perfect body.

"How do you want this?" Emmett asked. "I'm not fucking you tonight, not after what you've been through."

"Just suck me off then," Jacob answered.

Emmett smiled. "I can do that."

He slid his hands up Jacob's strong legs, pushing them apart as he eased up onto the mattress with his shifter. Jacob reached down and grasped Emmett's curly head with one hand, guiding the vampire toward his intended target. Emmett wrapped his hand around Jacob's stiffening cock and worked the shifter into a state of arousal with his skilled hand motions.

Jacob arched his back, pushing his hips against Emmett's hand. Emmett leaned down and wrapped his lips around the leaking head of his shifter's cock, enjoying the way Jacob tasted when he was hot and sweaty. Emmett was moving vampire fast, working Jacob like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to prove how much he cared about the boy and he hoped it was coming across.

He looked up at Jacob and watched the boy's face as he came. Jacob closed his eyes and bit his lip, his beautiful, dark skin flushing a deep red as he reached his peak. Emmett swallowed the mouthfuls of his lover's cum, loving the salty taste of it. He could never get enough of Jacob. He wondered how he would ever be able to go back to Rosalie after this.

Jacob reached down for him and pulled the vampire up to lay with him. "I think I could get addicted to you, Emmett," Jacob admitted.

"I know I'm already addicted to you, Jake. Why don't you sleep now? I'll watch for trouble. Don't worry. I won't let anyone else come near you," Emmett promised.

"Goodnight, Emmett," Jacob mumbled as he snuggled into the blankets.

"Goodnight, babe," Emmett whispered back as he leaned down and kissed Jacob's forehead.

He'd been too lax with the hunters. He would never ever let anything bad happen to his wolf again. That was a promise. He couldn't help thinking that if Jake had been a vampire, it never would have happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Five

Living on the Edge

Emmett sat just inside the tent and watched the stars. Jacob slept soundly behind him, curled up on the blow-up mattress. Emmett turned to look at him from time to time. It was during moments like this that the big vampire wished he was human again. He could be there right now with Jacob, spooned up behind him, fast asleep and dreaming the dreams that boys dream.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the night outside. It had been quiet and uneventful since the disastrous hunt earlier. Emmett fumed with rage every time he thought of those hunters and how close they'd come to ending the life of someone he cared deeply for. Did he dare admit that it went a little beyond just caring about Jacob? Emmett shook his head and sighed. There was no point in continuing that line of thought. Jacob belonged to Nessie. That would never change.

The sound of an approaching vehicle put the big vampire on high alert and he pushed the tent flaps aside and stepped out, standing up to face the intruders. A Department of Natural Resources jeep pulled up to the camp site and two men got out. They were conservation officers.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Emmett asked, trying to come across as friendly.

"May I see your camping permit?" the tall man asked.

"Sure thing," Emmett replied, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the permit and the receipt he'd been given at the camp office. He handed the forms to the officer and stood staring at the other man who was silent and pensive.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Emmett asked, making no effort to disguise the irritation in his voice.

The tall officer handed the papers back to Emmett and looked him up and down as if sizing Emmett up. Emmett stood his ground and returned the look.

"There has been some kind of attack. We think it's a rabid animal. Two men were killed. Some hunters came across their bodies, back a couple of miles in the underbrush. We're just checking on everyone here and advising folks to move on somewhere else for the night. It might not be safe to stay in a tent here," he said.

The other officer stepped up and shined his flashlight at the tent. "Just you here?" he asked Emmett.

"Just me and my buddy, Jacob. He's asleep in the tent," Emmett answered.

"Have him come out," the tall officer said.

"Why? He doesn't feel very good. He just went to sleep. I don't want to wake him up now," Emmett said.

"Wake him up anyway. We need to check on everybody. You boys will have to move along. There's a motel a few miles up on the road. You can sleep there tonight. Now wake up your friend. We'll check on him and then you can get on your way."

Emmett repressed the urge to tear the men to shreds. After all, they were just doing their job. He grudgingly lifted the tent flap and crawled inside, gently shaking Jacob awake.

"Jake, get up. There are two conservation officers outside. They found some bodies that were torn up by animals and they just want to check on everyone," Emmett spoke loudly for the benefit of the officers but motioned with his finger on his lips for Jacob to be quiet. He handed Jake a shirt to put on to hide the healing scar from the bullet wound on his shoulder.

Jacob winced as he crawled out of the tent and stood in front of the officers. They both looked hard at him and he squinted in the glare of the flashlights.

"How old are you, son?" asked one of the officers.

"I'm eighteen," Jacob answered.

"Let's see your license," the tall officer stated.

"Don't have it with me," Jacob answered.

The officers stood talking quietly, trying to decide what to do with the two boys in front of them. Finally the tall one turned back to them. "I can see beer cans in the trash bag beside your tent. I can smell beer on you. You are obviously too young to be drinking. Do your parents know you are out here?" he asked Jacob.

"My mother is dead. My father is aware I'm here. My friend and I are on our way to Cody. We are taking a road trip," Jacob answered, his hands on his hips.

"Please sir, my friend is not feeling well. If we need to leave, we will. We'll pick up this mess and head out. I haven't been drinking. You can breath-test me and I'll prove it. I'll clean up our tent site and take Jacob to the hotel. Please just let us go. We don't want any trouble," Emmett pleaded.

It must have been something in the big vampire's eyes that convinced the two men. They muttered to each other then got back in the jeep and drove away. Emmett let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to face Jacob. The boy was pale and sweaty. He reeled from the effort to stand. Emmett ran to him and caught Jacob as he nearly fell.

"Jeez, kid, you really are sick," Emmett worried.

"No, I'm just not healed up yet. That gunshot took a lot of blood out of me. I just need to rest," Jacob assured him.

"Let me help you up to the jeep. I'll pack up everything here. You just sit still," Emmett said, picking Jacob up and carrying him to the jeep. He put Jacob in the passenger seat and buckled him in, then retrieved a blanket from the tent and covered him up with it.

Soon they were on the road in the darkness again. Emmett wanted to put as many miles as he could between them and the two officers. He passed up the motel they'd suggested and then decided to head back in the direction they'd been going in. Cody didn't seem like a good idea anymore and Emmett was worried about Jacob.

"Hey, why are we going back? We should be headed east, not west," Jacob said.

"I'm taking you home. I don't like the way you look, Jacob. I hope I got that wound clean enough. I don't want to go anywhere now. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. The last thing I wanted was to kill anybody. I'm sorry this happened," Emmett said.

"I thought you wanted to go see the Old West?" Jacob asked.

"I did but not at your expense. You need to rest," Emmett answered.

Jacob didn't speak as Emmett drove way past the speed limit along the lonely highways. He drove straight through the night, crossing through Utah and back the way they'd come. He finally stopped for the night in the same little town they had stayed in the night before. He pulled into the Quarter Moon and got a room for them just before dawn. The little old man behind the counter gave him a weird look but took his money.

"You want room 10 again?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Emmett answered.

Moments later, Emmett was carrying Jacob back into that familiar room and laying the boy down on the bed. Jacob didn't protest. He curled up again and was asleep in moments. Emmett turned on the air conditioner and brought in their belongings from the jeep. He made a quick trip into town and stopped at the little grocery store to get some food for Jacob. When he got back, he stocked the mini frig and put some cans of pop on ice for Jacob.

Jake slept most of the day away but when he woke up later that evening, he felt good. He sat up and stretched.

"You hungry?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I sure am," Jacob answered.

"I bought you some food. It's in the frig. Soda is on ice in the cooler. Do you want me to fix it for you while you get a shower?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good," Jake answered as he stumbled, half-awake into the bathroom. "Hey, isn't this the same place we stayed in before?" he asked.

"Yep, same room and everything," Emmett called after him.

Jake didn't answer but before long, Emmett heard the shower running.

He made a sandwich for Jacob and set out a bag of chips and a can of Coke. Jacob was done in no time. He came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his damp hair sticking out all over his head. Emmett breathed in, smelling the scent of Jacob's clean skin. Jacob didn't bother getting dressed. He sat down at the little table and ate quickly as if he was famished.

"Jacob. I'm really sorry you got hurt," Emmett said. "I wanted this trip to be fun for you."

"I am having a good time. I don't really want to go home but maybe you're right. We should head back. I mean, we have responsibilities there," Jacob said.

"Yep, I know Rosie is going to rake me right over the coals for this little adventure," Emmett sighed.

Jacob grinned at him and tipped the Coke back. "I'm going to brush my teeth. Find something good on the television," Jacob said as he stood and headed back into the bathroom.

Emmett flipped through the channels and tossed the controller away in disgust. When Jacob came back into the room, Emmett shrugged. "Nothing good on right now," he said.

"Well, maybe we can do something else instead," Jacob suggested.

Emmett growled and reached up for Jacob, pulling him down on the bed and yanking the towel off.

"Hey, I'm sick, remember," Jacob protested, laughing.

"You heal really fast, too," Emmett retorted.

"No arguments here," Jacob replied as they rolled about on the blankets.

Emmett pushed Jacob down on his back and rolled his weight onto the shifter, pinning him in place. "Does your shoulder hurt?" he asked.

"It's just a little sore. I can handle it," Jacob answered.

"Good, I want you again," Emmett said his voice low and dripping with lust.

Jacob shivered beneath him and Emmett picked up on it. Jacob was into it just as badly as he was. Emmett leaned down and forced his tongue into Jacob's mouth, kissing the boy hard and roughly. He rolled off of Jacob onto his side and ran his hand down over the boy's chest and over his stomach, loving the feel of Jacob's skin beneath his touch. His fingers brushed through the dark, curling hair between Jacob's legs and he took the shifter's cock into his hand.

Emmett was surprised when Jacob attempted to push his hand away. "Don't, I don't want you to touch me like that," Jacob protested.

"Why?" Emmett questioned.

"Because I want to touch you first," Jacob answered. He sat up next to Emmett and tugged at the vampire's clothes. Emmett peeled his shirt off and tossed it across the room.

Jacob traced his hands down Emmett's chest. The vampire rose up off the bed, enjoying the feel of the boy's hot fingertips against his cool skin. Jacob moved with the eerie gracefulness of a shifter, capturing one of Emmett's nipples in his mouth and biting hard on it. Emmett growled again, loving the sensation. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his lust at bay much longer.

"Jake, you are dangerously close to getting raped right now," Emmett warned.

Jacob looked up and smiled teasingly. "Maybe I want to be," he answered.

Emmett didn't wait any longer. He grabbed Jacob under his arms and yanked the boy up next to him in the bed. Jacob began to squirm in his arms. Emmett reached between them and unsnapped his jeans, lowering the zipper. He struggled to hold the fighting boy beneath him and get his clothes off at the same time.

Jacob was snapping and biting at the vampire like he was in wolf form. Emmett could smell the sweat and pheromones rising off of Jacob's skin. It was like a drug to him. He managed, with much difficulty, to get naked. Now it was on. Jacob lunged out from under the vampire and made a line for the door.

Emmett grabbed him around the waist and forced him down over the table, knocking the chairs askew. The big vampire used his weight and bulk to hold Jacob down, bent over the table as he sucked on his fingers to lubricate then. Jacob struggled, trying to tip the table over but Emmett was on to him.

"Quit fighting it, boy. You know what you want and I'm going to give it to you," Emmett assured him.

"Fuck off, bloodsucker!" Jacob snarled but Emmett knew it was just for show. Jacob was terribly aroused. Emmett could feel it as he held the boy down. Jacob was trembling, sweat beading up on his caramel skin. Emmett leaned down licked that soft skin between Jacob's shoulder blades.

"You taste like sex," Emmett said, his voice low and sultry.

Jacob squirmed beneath him. Emmett leaned back and pushed his fingers roughly into Jacob. He watched as the boy tensed, then relaxed as the vampire found his prostate.

"Don't!" Jacob hissed, his teeth clenched.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Emmett asked.

"No, make it like it was in the cave!" Jacob gasped.

Emmett grabbed hold of Jacob's hips and turned the boy to face him, slamming his mouth down on Jacob's and instantly regretting it as he tasted blood. He quickly withdrew his tongue but it was too late. The shifter's blood was in his mouth, the scent of it burning his nostrils. He backed away and lowered his head, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into Jacob and drain him dry.

"You like that? The taste of my blood?" Jacob asked. He reached for his discarded cargo shorts and took a pocket knife out of the back pocket. Emmett watched as Jacob pressed the blade against his wrist and dragged it over the vein, slicing the skin open. He held it out to Emmett. "Here it is, come get it."

Emmett was across the room in a flash, locking his mouth over the cut and drawing on it, drinking that rich, delicious blood that Jacob had offered. Emmett was drunk with it, the taste of it, his lover, and his lifeline. He forced himself to pull away before he took too much. Jacob stumbled back and slid down the wall, breathing hard.

The vampire took the advantage and launched himself at Jacob, he pinned the boy to the floor and shoved his face against the carpet as he took him roughly.

"Is this how you wanted it?" Emmett asked his breath hot against Jacob's ear.

"Yes," Jacob gasped.

Emmett drove his hips against the scorching hot body beneath him. He loved the heat that surrounded his cock, so different from Rosalie, so warn, so alive, so human, yet not that frail. Jacob was perfect for him.

"Cum for me," he whispered to Jacob, running his hands through the shifter's hair. "I need to feel it, I need to hear you."

Jacob struggled beneath the vampire, trying to get away. It was all part of the lure for him, the mock struggle; it turned him on like nothing else. But it was pointless. He was fucked and he knew it. He gave up and gave himself over to it, his muscles going limp beneath the onslaught. He felt the slow, steady build up and then the explosion of pleasure that swept him up and drowned his protests as it cascaded over his whole body. He cried out his pleasure in his native language. Emmett couldn't understand the words but he did understand their meaning.

Emmett thrust once more and gave himself over to the same overwhelming magic that had just taken Jacob. He collapsed onto the sweaty, sated body beneath him and let it consume him. He didn't feel Jacob move out from beneath him. He did understand that at some point the boy had left him lying on the carpet. He rose and made his way into the bathroom where Jacob was cleaning up from their little foray into sensuality.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jake," Emmett said, lowering his head and looking up at Jacob through his long think lashes.

"You didn't hurt me. I don't know why but sometimes I just need it like that, you know, rough like that," Jacob admitted.

Emmett wrapped his big, strong arms around Jacob and pulled the boy against him. "I love you," Emmett breathed against Jacob's hair.

Jacob twisted around to look Emmett in the eye. "What did you say?" he asked.

"It was nothing, kido, let's hit the sack. We got a long drive home tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Six

Running Down a Dream

Jacob sat in the jeep watching as Emmett loaded their belongings into the back and tied everything down. He didn't really want to go back home but he knew they had to go. Rosalie was thoroughly pissed at Emmett and Nessie was worried sick. Jacob was starting to feel physical pain at the separation from her. He hated that feeling sometimes.

Emmett climbed into the jeep and grinned at Jacob with a kind of heavy resignation. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry we didn't make it to Cody," Jacob said, looking out over the softly waving grasses in the fields. He liked the wide open spaces as much as Emmett.

"I know, kido, maybe we can do this for real sometime, plan it out a little bit better," Emmett offered.

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," Jacob said.

"Sorry," Emmett grinned as he climbed into the jeep and started it up.

They drove all day and straight through to the evening. It was quite late when they reached Forks. Jacob was asleep. Emmett didn't want to wake him but when the house came into view he reached over and gently shook the sleeping shifter.

"We're home, Jake."

Jacob sat up and rubbed his eyes. Emmett parked and unfastened his seat belt, then turned to Jacob. "Look, I'll take the blame for this one. Just stand there quietly and don't say anything. Try to look helpless and vulnerable, it's a look you have down pat anyway. I'll take full responsibility for leading you astray. Edward will know what we've been doing. He'll pick it out of your head. I'll handle him as well. Ok?"

"Come on, Emmett! Do you expect everyone to believe I just allowed you to kidnap me and take me across the state lines? Nobody is going to buy that shit!" Jacob protested.

Their conversation was cut short when Rosalie leapt down the steps and landed on the hood of the jeep. "You!" she shouted as she pointed her finger at Jacob. "Get the hell out of there and go see Nessie! She's been beside herself over this little stunt you guys pulled and you!" she yelled, pointing at Emmett. "We are going to talk about this!"

Jacob climbed out and sauntered up the steps without even a backward glance. He knew there was nothing he could do to help Emmett. They both had to face the music and the chorus was pretty loud right now. Nessie was standing in the doorway waiting for him.

She looked up at Jacob, her face impassive. "Jacob, I missed you. Why did you leave me like that?" she asked.

Jacob could feel the weight in her words. Nessie might look like a 12 year old girl but her mind was much more mature than her body. She grew fast but her little, fast-growing body just couldn't keep up with her brain. She held the door open for him as we walked inside and reached down, scooping her up into his arms.

Despite it all, he never felt complete unless he was holding her close to him. His arms had been almost hungry for her. That was how it worked with an imprint. He carried her back into the living room and avoided Edward's eyes, though he could feel them boring into him.

"Hey, you vagabond!" Bella laughed. "Since when are you and Emmett BFF's?" she asked.

"He wanted to show me the old west but we didn't quite make it," Jacob answered. "Maybe some other time."

"Jacob, can I speak to you?" Edward asked his tone icy and hard.

"I'm kind of tired right now, Edward. Can we do this tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"No, Jacob, we can't," Edward answered, walking past Jacob and out onto the side porch.

Jacob sighed and sat Nessie down. "I'll be right back," he promised her as he fluffed his hand through her hair and followed Edward out onto the porch.

Edward had walked down a few steps and was waiting for Jacob far enough away from the house that the others couldn't hear what he was going to say. Jacob took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts. He stepped off the porch and into the grass, walking over to Edward.

"Jacob," Edward sighed. "I don't hold you completely to blame for this mess. Emmett can be very persuasive but you do know better. You're supposed to be dedicated to Nessie now. If she found out what you did, it would hurt her very deeply. I don't understand this. Are you just trying to get something out of your system or what? Is this just some kind of last, wild fling?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't like that," Jacob began. "I don't know exactly what it was really…" he stopped, unable to continue and sank down into the grass, drawing his knees up.

Edward sat down beside him. "Just let me see it all, Jacob. Open your mind and let me in, then you won't have to say the words. I know how hard that is for you."

Jacob sighed and did as Edward had asked. He released those thoughts that he'd been trying to hide and showed the pale, copper-haired vampire everything. Edward sat silently beside Jacob remaining speechless as the shifter's thoughts were laid bare, and then he turned to face Jacob.

"You do realize that what he did to you in the cave was rape, Jacob?" Edward asked, his voice strained. "You are just a kid. He hurt you and you should have come and told one of us."

"I told you, it wasn't like that!" Jacob protested. "I wanted it, kind of, I mean, I don't know…" Jacob stammered, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't want this fucking drama, ok? What happened between us, it was just for fun. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I kind of liked it rough like that, it must be the whole inner animal thing I've got going on or something," Jacob said.

"Jake, we don't want you to feel bad. You've carried so much weight on your shoulders lately. We just want you to be ok with everything. You know Carlisle has been talking about moving again and that's had you worried. This little vacation, did it convince you that you can't be away from her?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I missed her. I missed her every day but sometimes she overwhelms me," Jacob answered.

"Yes, Jacob, I saw what you've been hiding about her as well. You know Bella and I have forbidden her to drink from you but she's been doing it anyway. I realize that you don't have the ability to tell her no but some of the things she's been doing with you lately have been crossing the line. You need to have enough trust in Bella and myself to come and tell us these things. We love our daughter and we know you love her as well but she must learn to obey what we say or she will grow up wild and unruly. That won't be good for any of us, especially you, Jacob."

The shifter nodded, the moonlight reflecting off his dark hair and eyes.

Edward reached over and brushed his fingers tentatively through Jacob's hair. "So, you and Emmett, I have to admit that was some pretty sensual action I saw flashing through your head. I would have never thought it of you, Jacob."

Jacob blushed and covered his face in his hands. Edward laughed. "Come on, let's go back inside and see if Rose had torn Emmett to bits yet. But listen; don't ever let her find out about this. She wouldn't take it like the rest of us would. She's very jealous," Edward warned.

"K," Jacob answered, following Edward back inside.

Jacob stood under the warm shower, letting the water wash away the dirt and exhaustion he was covered in. It had been such a long day and now Edward knew everything. Jacob was embarrassed with it all. He'd known he would be. He got out and reached for a towel, wrapping it around himself and heading for his room.

The Cullen's had given Jacob a spare room at the top of the house. It wasn't a large as everyone else's rooms but for him it was perfect. He could see Edward and Bella's cottage and the light from Nessie's window shining through the trees. He turned toward his dresser and opened it to get a pair of pajama pants. When he looked back up, he saw Nessie's reflection in the mirror. She was sitting on his bed.

"Nessie," he gasped. "You aren't supposed to be in here alone with me."

"Shut up about that! You fed him your blood, didn't you?" she hissed, her little face scowled up. "I can see the scar on your wrist! Why did you do that, my Jacob? You get so mad when I try to drink from you but you would cut yourself and feed Emmett! How could you?"

"It wasn't the same thing…" Jacob began.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when you are you know."

"Nessie, please, you shouldn't be in here right now," Jacob pleaded.

"I'm starting to think you don't even want me anymore," she said, her big, brown eyes filling with tears.

"Oh course I want you!" Jacob protested, crossing the room and sitting down beside her on the bed. She climbed onto him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around him, pressing her little mouth against his neck.

"Let me have a little bit, my Jacob. I missed you so much," she pleaded.

Jacob felt his heart wrench within his chest. He was physically and mentally unable to tell her no even though he knew he should. "Ok, sweetheart but just a little bit. It makes me weak when you drink too much."

She moved so quick that he didn't even realize it before her teeth sank into his neck, drawing upon his rich, salty blood. She sighed against his neck and twined her little fingers through his hair. She pressed her hand against his face and let him see her thoughts.

She pictured the two of them, herself fully grown and lying next to him, wrapped up in his arms. She dreamed about him like that, holding her, kissing her, loving her. Jacob felt his stomach turn as he realized he'd given in once again. She pressed herself closer to him and struggled to draw more blood.

"Nessie, stop, please," he pleaded, trying to push her away as she pulled against his pounding heart.

Jacob couldn't dislodge her. He felt himself falling back against the mattress, she fell with him. "Edward," Jacob whispered.

It was only a precious few seconds before the door burst open and Edward grabbed Nessie, pulling her off of Jacob. "What are you doing?" he shouted. "Are you trying to kill him? What have we told you about drinking from Jacob?"

Nessie stood looking from her father to Jacob who had sat up and was holding his hand tightly to the bite on his neck, willing the wounds to close themselves. "I love him, father. I would expect you to understand such matters."

"Nessie, what you are doing is wrong. Jacob is a grown up boy and you are just a little girl…" Edward began, knowing instantly that it was not the right approach to take with her.

"So Jacob can go running around with Emmett and giving himself to him, letting Emmett drink from him but he can't let me have my time with him?" she asked.

"Nessie, how did you know about that?" Edward cried.

"I can read minds too, father. I got that gift from you!" she shouted as she turned and ran down the stairs.

Edward stood looking after her with a shocked expression. "Jacob," he said turning back to the shifter. "Maybe you should go sleep at your father's house from now on. I don't think it's safe for you to be around her when she's so volatile like this. Bella thinks it's just hormones but I'm not sure. I don't want you to leave but it might be for the best."

"I think you're right," Jacob conceded as he stood up, fighting the dizziness that threatened to drop him. He got dressed slipped his shoes on. "Will you drive me to the border?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on," Edward answered, leading the way down the stairs.

Nessie was nowhere in sight, neither was Emmett. Jacob hoped his friend hadn't been raked over the coals too much. He climbed into Edward's Volvo and strapped himself in. Edward got in and started the car. Jacob leaned back against the seat as Edward backed out and headed down the drive. Jacob didn't really want to go back home but he didn't feel safe staying at the Cullen's either.

Edward stopped at the Quileute border and pulled over. "Can you make it the rest of the way?" he asked.

"Yeah, I texted Quil while you were driving. He's coming to get me."

Edward stayed while they waited for Quil and when he pulled up alongside them, Jacob got out and walked around the car. Edward rolled down the window and called to him.

"Jake, are you ok?" he asked, his face showing his obvious concern.

"Yeah, just talk to her, ok? I miss her already but I can't deal with this inappropriate affection," he answered.

"I'll take care of it," Edward promised. He watched as Jacob climbed into the truck and headed off into the darkness with his friend. Edward had a difficult task ahead. He would use Bella and everyone else to help him if he had too. Nessie was his daughter and he loved her. He knew she was confused by her changing body and how quickly it was happening. He realized that Jacob being so close and pumping pheromones as he was probably wasn't helping. Maybe he would have to take Bella and Nessie away for a while. Decisions, decisions, and none of them good.


	7. Chapter 7

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Seven

Giving into Temptation

Emmett stood at the edge of the Quileute reservation, holding tightly to his cell phone. "Do I call or do I not?" he wondered aloud. The last few weeks had been torture for the big vampire. He'd been forced, after his "bad" behavior, to spend every moment with Rosalie. It was obvious to Emmett that she didn't really want to be with him that much. She was doing it to punish him and to make sure he didn't sneak off with Jacob.

Ah, Jacob, what a delectable thought that was. Emmett knew he only had a few hours at his disposal. Rosalie had gone to the airport with the others. Edward and Bella were going to Isla Esme for a while, to get Nessie away from Jacob. No one knew exactly how long they would be gone. Edward felt it would be for a long time. He wanted Nessie to be in better control of her volatile emotions before she was around Jacob again. It wasn't good for either of them with things as they were now.

Emmett was more than a little upset about the whole thing, however. He felt it was cruel that they were taking Nessie away without even letting her say goodbye to Jacob. He knew it would be upsetting to Jacob as well, to find out that she was gone. Despite the fact that things had been so strained between them lately, she was still, and always would be his imprint. Only death would change that; Jacob's death. Emmett couldn't bear to even think of such a possibility.

The big vampire shifted nervously from foot to foot, trying to decide what to do. He had the sense to realize that throwing caution to the wind was what had gotten him and Jacob into the whole mess in the first place. He also had the sense to realize that he couldn't let Jacob go.

"Fuck it!" he mumbled as he dialed Jacob's number and waited in strained silence.

"Yeah," a sleepy voice answered.

"Jake, is that you, kiddo?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Yeah, who the hell else would it be?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did but don't worry about it. I'm glad you called," Jacob replied, yawning.

"Listen, Jake, I really need… that is, I want… Fuck it, I got to see you right now!" Emmett exclaimed, his frustration reaching a dangerous level.

"Ok, don't have a conniption fit or something! How do you want to do this?" Jacob asked.

"Can you meet me at the cave without rousing too much suspicion?"

"Yep, I think so. Dad's asleep and Sam and the others are at Paul's birthday party. I don't think anyone is in wolf form right now so it should be no problem for me to phase and meet you there. Can you give me like maybe 10 minutes or so?"

"No problem, I'll see you there, and Jacob?"

"What?"

"Hurry the fucking hell up, please!" Emmett laughed.

"Sure, sure…" Jacob mumbled as he hung up.

Emmett shoved the phone in his pocket and took off through the forest, making sure he stayed on Cullen lands. The cave he and Jacob had tussled in before was luckily on Cullen property. It came into view soon enough and the big vampire ducked inside. He crouched down, just inside the entry and waited for the sound of an approaching wolf.

He did not have long to wait. Emmett watched as Jacob came into view through the underbrush. The giant wolf slowly phased down into the handsome Quileute boy that Emmett loved so much. Jacob paused to look up at his vampire.

"I guess there isn't much point in getting dressed, huh?" he asked, grinning.

"Absolutely no point whatsoever, now get the hell up here and let me ravage you!" Emmett shouted down to him.

"Man, shut the fuck up! You don't need to scream like that! Someone might hear you!" Jacob protested as he ducked and entered the cave.

"No worries! Everyone is gone…" Emmett began, than quickly changed the subject. "So, all the wolves are at Paul's party? How come you didn't go?"

"They don't want me," Jacob answered. "I'm outcast, remember?"

"Well you sure as hell aren't outcast where we're concerned! Fuck those prejudiced bastards anyway! That makes me want to tear them apart when I hear you say things like that!" Emmett hissed, his face scowled up, his fists clenched. Nothing got his ire up faster than hearing that Jacob was being mistreated.

"Calm down, Emmett. I made my choices. I'm the one who has to live with them. I knew the consequences when I chose to side with your coven. I knew what it would mean. Dad still accepts me, so do most of the wolves, just not the original group. That's fine with me. Sam, Jared and Paul always got on my nerves anyway. I have my pack and my family. It's enough for me. Anyway, I didn't think you called me to come up here to talk," Jacob said seductively as he walked up to Emmett and placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders. "I believe I have a ravaging coming my way, don't I?" he asked, looking up teasingly at Emmett.

"Fuck!" Emmett sighed as he bent his head and captured Jacob's willing mouth with his much stronger one. He forced his tongue into Jacob's mouth and wrapped the naked shifter in his arms, pulling their aroused bodies tightly together.

"Careful!" Jacob protested. "I need to breathe sometimes. I will need my lungs for that!"

"Sorry," Emmett said, sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget how you're not a vampire since you're so strong naturally." He took Jacob's face in his hands and pressed his lips softly against the boy's forehead. "I'd die if I ever really hurt you," he whispered against Jacob's ear. "Come on, let's lay down," he encouraged.

"Hold up there, speed racer! What's your hurry?" Jacob asked.

"I don't have much time before Vampire Barbie gets back. I want you in my arms."

"K, you could have told me this was going to be a quickie," Jacob said as he turned away and moved to stretch out his muscular frame on the sandy floor of the cave. Emmett could hear the disappointment in Jacob's voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, babe. It's just that she's suspicious and Edward already knows and all. I just don't have as much time to spend with you as I would like. If I could have my way, we'd be in Wyoming right now, holed up in a cabin somewhere," Emmett sighed as he slipped his shirt off and knelt on the sand beside the shifter.

"Yeah, I wish that could have worked out for us," Jacob answered, reaching up to tug at the vampire's arm, pulling him down to lay beside him on the sand.

Emmett quickly removed the remainder of his clothes and shoved them aside, pulling Jacob tightly against him once more. "God, I so love the taste of your skin!" he breathed against the shifter's neck.

"You mean you love the taste of my blood," Jacob teased.

"No time for that, love," Emmett answered as he pushed Jacob away from him. "Lay back, I want to suck on that big, hard cock of yours," Emmett commanded.

Jacob complied and lay watching his vampire moving with eerie gracefulness down over his body. The shifter moaned with the remembered pleasure of Emmett's mouth on his body as the vampire sucked and nipped at his sensitive nipples, moving south along the finely muscled stomach and into the thick curly hair from which sprang his eager cock, the tip already leaking and ready for Emmett's skilled mouth.

The big vampire could hardly contain himself as he worked his craft on the willing shifter. He gripped Jacob's hips and held them still as he descended upon the boy, his mouth warm, wet and willing. Jacob strained up against Emmett's hands, trying to get more contact and force his cock deeper into the vampire's mouth.

"You're killing me, Emmett!" he cried out.

Emmett didn't stop. In fact, he worked even harder, increasing the suction and the pace until he felt Jacob's cock spasm, spilling the hot, salty fluids into his mouth. Emmett swallowed it all, lapping at Jacob's cock as it slowly softened in his mouth.

The boy was laying back against the sand, breathing hard, his eyes closed. Emmett moved up over him and brushed Jacob's hair away from his eyes. "Was that good, kiddo?" he asked.

"Damn it, Emmett! You promised me you would stop calling me that!" Jacob said, breathlessly as he struggled to get his air back.

Emmett chuckled and reached for the boy, rolling Jacob up onto his side. He spooned in behind him and cupped Jacob's chin in his hand, lifting the boy's head up and tilting it so that he could kiss him gently. "Are you ready for me?" Emmett asked.

"What are you using for lube?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah, here, spit into my hand," Emmett said, lifting his hand up to Jacob's mouth. Jacob did as Emmett asked and spit into the vampire's hand. Emmett used the handful of spit to lubricate his throbbing cock, the stimulation almost enough to send him over the edge. He then pushed two of his fingers, moistened with the saliva, into Jacob to get him ready. Jacob breathed out, his head moving back against Emmett and his teeth clenching.

"Does that hurt?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"No, it feels great," Jacob sighed. "I've been missing you, this, all of it, for so long."

"Well, you don't have to miss it anymore, baby," Emmett answered as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

The big vampire eased himself slowly into Jacob's hot, tight body, always amazed at the intensity of the heat. "Jacob, can I do it hard and fast or do you need it slow and easy?" Emmett asked, brushing his lips against the shifter's ear and sending shivers of pleasure through Jacob's body.

"Do it however you want to," Jacob whispered back.

Emmett tried to go slow. He wanted to prolong it but his control simply wasn't that good. He grabbed onto Jacob's shoulders, turning the boy nearly onto his stomach as he thrust against him hard enough to break the hips of a normal boy. Jacob could take it. Jacob was strong. Emmett was grateful for that, oh so grateful!

"Jacob, did you miss me?" he asked as he thrust against the sweaty, hard body beneath him on the sand.

"God, yes!" Jacob moaned.

"Good, I want you to miss me," Emmett whispered, nipping hard at Jacob's shoulder, careful not to break the skin.

Jacob was pushing back against the vampire as much as he could, bracing himself with his forearms as Emmett pummeled him hard against the sandy floor of the cave. "Fight me, try to make me stop!" Emmett begged.

Jacob began to squirm beneath him, struggling and attempting to throw Emmett off. Emmett loved that fight, the mock struggle. He secretly wanted it to be real. The thought of chasing Jacob through the woods, catching him and raping him was enough to break the vampire's tenacious hold on his orgasm. It ripped through Emmett's loins, a hot, rolling bliss that made him throw back his head and roar his pleasure loudly enough for anyone in a 10 mile radius to hear him.

Jacob didn't seem to mind, despite the fact that he had warned his vampire to be quiet. It seemed pointless. Emmett lay holding his lover on the sandy floor of the cave, enjoying the blissful afterglow of sex as he came down from the erotic high that loving Jacob always gave him. He finally rolled off the shifter and helped Jacob to sit up next to him, brushing the sand off his lover.

"Jacob, I know we said we wouldn't do this but I just can't stay away from you. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too but I don't want to stay away. I'm just not capable of it," Emmett admitted.

"I know. I've really missed you too. I mean, I jerk off to thoughts of what we did together and stuff. I bet you probably think that's stupid…" Jacob stammered.

"Why the hell would I think that's stupid?" Emmett asked, putting his arm around Jacob and hugging him close. "I don't think anything you do is stupid except, I guess, trusting me. You should have stayed away from me," Emmett sighed.

"I tried! I ran!" Jacob laughed.

"Never run from a predator or a hunter. You are a predator yourself, Jacob. You should know that!"

"Sure, sure, look, I need to get back home before Dad realizes I'm gone. He'll have everyone out looking for me and we don't want that," Jacob said as he stood up, brushing off the rest of the sand and reaching for the little bundle of clothes he'd carried into the cave with him.

Emmett sat watching as Jacob dressed, then did the same. He followed the shifter out of the cave and down to the valley floor. "Let me carry you back to the Quileute border, then you can shift," Emmett begged. "I'll run with you if you need to get home fast. I just want to stay with you as long as I can."

"Ok," Jacob relented, letting Emmett lift him up and carry him, cradle-like, as the vampire ran through the forest. He would pause from time to time to lean down and kiss the shifter hard, loving Jacob's full, sensual mouth. When they reached the border, Emmett slowed to a walk to have just a few more minutes with his lover.

"So can I call you sometimes?" he asked the boy in his arms.

"Yeah, just understand if I don't answer it means I can't. Not that I don't want to talk to you," Jacob answered.

"I know, I was afraid to call you today. I wasn't sure it was safe. I thought you might be with the pack…"

"Don't worry about that. Call me if you want to. If I'm in wolf form, I won't have my cell with me anyway," Jacob said.

"Well, here we are," Emmett sighed as he sat Jacob down near the large boulder overlooking the creek that separated Cullen lands from the reservation. "Are you going straight home?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm tired and I need to get some sleep," Jacob answered.

"Can I stay to watch you strip off those clothes before you phase?" Emmett asked, looking up through his eyelashes and smiling like the sexy predator he believed he was.

"Of course, I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" Jacob answered, laughing.

Emmett stood; watching his lover undress and tie his clothes to his leg, then reached over and grabbed the shifter, pressing a quick but sultry kiss to his lips. "Call me when you get into bed and let me know you got home ok," Emmett ordered.

"No problem!"

The vampire stood watching as the big, russet wolf bounded off into the dark forest, the moonlight shimmering on his fur. He waited until he could no longer hear the sound of Jacob running through the underbrush, then he turned and made his way back home.

Rosalie and the others were still not back. Emmett slipped up to his room and got a quick shower, then lay down on the bed he never slept in, holding his phone tightly. "Please, please, call me, Jacob," he whispered to the empty room.

It seemed like forever to Emmett when his phone suddenly rang. He lifted it quickly to his ear. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm home and tucked snuggly into my little bed, though it would be better if you were in it with me, although I doubt we'd both fit…" Jacob said.

"Damn it, Jacob! Quit putting ideas into my head!" Emmett laughed.

"Sorry, anyway, just wanted to let you know I made it. Guess I'll see you later?" Jacob asked.

"Listen, baby, I have to tell you something," Emmett began, meaning to spill the beans about Edward and Bella leaving with Nessie but instead, he let go with something else that was just as important, just as vital, and somehow easier for him to say.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Authors Note: Hey guys! God it's good to be back home! Missed you all and BTW, Cody Wyoming is one hell of a place!


	8. Chapter 8

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Eight

Declarations of the Heart

Emmett's phone was ringing. He lifted it reluctantly to his ear. "Hello," he said.

"Wh…What did you just say?" Jacob stammered.

"It was nothing, Jacob, don't worry about it, you need to get to sleep…"

"Hold on, I thought you just said "I love you;" did I hear that right?" Jacob asked.

Emmett sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to Jacob. "Yes, that was what I said, Jacob," he answered.

"Emmett, I thought we agreed that this was just for fun. Are you trying to make this into something more? Because I sincerely hope that you aren't," Jacob said, his voice serious.

"Why? What the hell would be wrong with making this something else?" Emmett asked, making no effort to mask the irritation in his voice.

"Emmett, you know I belong to Nessie. I told you before, nothing but death can change that. I can't help the way I am. I didn't ask to become this thing. I didn't ask to have my choices taken away from me. It's just the way things are," Jacob answered.

"Jacob, do you even love her? I mean do you think there is ever going to be a chance for a normal love between the two of you?" Emmett asked.

Jacob was silent on the other end of the line and Emmett knew he'd asked a question that Jacob was reluctant to answer. "Jacob, I didn't hear you? Answer me!" Emmett encouraged.

"I can't answer that, Emmett. I won't know that for certain until those feelings develop between us. As it is, I don't feel anything but a brother's kind of protective love for her. You know I would never touch her now. It doesn't work like that," Jacob replied.

"But she would certainly touch you. Jacob, I know she's been drinking from you, even though Bella and Edward both told her not to. You indulge her too much and it's not healthy for either of you. They tried to set boundaries with her but you never enforced them. She makes you weak, doesn't she?" Emmett asked.

"No, she doesn't make me weak…" Jacob protested.

"Yes she does and she scares you too, doesn't she?"

"Stop trying to vilify her! She's not some evil, little Lolita trying to lead me into sin!" Jacob shouted.

"I'm just stating the facts, Jacob. She scares you because she renders you powerless when she's near you. You lose your head and give in to her every whim. I understand that much about the imprint. You would do anything for her. Sooner or later something very bad is going to happen. She's going to convince you to do something sexual and then it's all going to blow up in your face and you will be the bad guy. You know it and I know it and that's why Edward and Bella took her away…" Emmett stopped short and gasped, shocked that he'd made that declaration.

"What?" Jacob asked. "What do you mean took her away? What are you saying, Emmett?"

"I'm sorry, Jake. I should have told you. I was going to but then… Oh never mind, they took her to Isla Esme for a while. They thought it would be best to keep her there until she gets her growth spurt and these raging hormones under her control. They aren't trying to keep her away from you to be mean, Jacob. They're trying to protect you both from yourselves."

Emmett heard Jacob's gasping breaths on the other end of the line and he could almost see the handsome shifter struggling to control his emotions. Emmett felt truly sorry that things had come to this.

"Jake, please don't be angry with me…" Emmett began.

"Fuck you, Emmett! You knew she was gone and you didn't tell me? You could have at least given me a heads up so I could say goodbye to her! Christ, I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Jacob's voice broke off and the phone went dead.

"Fuck!" Emmett mumbled as he tossed the phone down on his bed and sat with his head in his hands. He'd managed to declare his love for Jacob and then shatter Jacob's fragile heart all in the space of 5 minutes. "Must be a new personal record," Emmett said, shaking his head.

He got up and headed downstairs, thinking that perhaps he'd go hunt in the darkness. That might clear his head and give him some insight on the situation but as he was preparing to race off into the woods, he caught the scent of a shifter. Looking up, he saw Jacob's wolf bound into the clearing before the house and shift quickly back to his human form. Jacob stepped angrily into his cargo shorts and stomped across the yard. When he reached Emmett, he drew his arm back and punched the big vampire as hard as he could. Of course, it didn't affect Emmett in the least but it did break three of Jacob's fingers. The shifter straightened them out, wincing in pain, and then looked up at Emmett with a poisonous scowl on his face.

"How could you? You fucked me in that cave knowing she was gone and you didn't even tell me? Damn you, I thought you were my friend but you're just like the rest of them! You all think you can just step all over my feelings like I have none. I'm not some wooden, cigar store Indian, propped up on a boardwalk somewhere with a perpetual smile on my face! I have a heart and a soul and right now I'm so fucking mad that I could start screaming and never stop! Why don't you just reach into my chest and tear my beating heart out and take a bite of it! That's what I feel like you've done to me, that you've all done to me. Fuck Edward and Bella too! They knew what this would mean, taking her away from me. Since the day she was born, I haven't been away from her for more than a week at a time and that was to go off with you on our little "adventure" and what a disaster that was! What are you people trying to do to me?" Jacob screamed.

Emmett watched the shifter breathing hard and gasping for breath, clutching at his chest as if his heart truly would leap from it. Jacob took a few staggering steps then collapsed on the grass, drawing his knees up and rocking helplessly. Emmett sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the boy. Jacob shrugged it off and turned away from Emmett.

"Damn it, Jacob! Stop acting like a petulant little brat! It's not all about you and your feelings. Didn't you hear anything I said? You hold her up like she's infallible but she's not. She's a greedy, selfish, spoiled, little, half vampire and she's way too possessive of you. It's not natural and you know it. She's not reacting to you like she should. She doesn't see you as a protective, older brother. She sees you as her possession. Something to own and dominate and I know it's true because Alice says so and let me tell you something else, pretty boy. Alice also saw you laid out in a pine box because little, Miss Vampire Princess drank a bit too much. Now how does that make you feel?"

"You're lying!" Jacob shouted, looking up at Emmett with pure hatred on his face.

"I'm not, Jacob. I wouldn't lie to you. I have nothing to gain by doing so," Emmett assured him.

"Why did you tell me you love me? Was it all part of the plan? Take Nessie away from me and try to make me fall in love with you so I would forget her? Was that your angle, Emmett?" Jacob asked.

"Of course it wasn't. I told you that I loved you when we were in Wyoming but you probably forgot. I slipped up and said it then," Emmett confessed.

"No, I remember. It was when we were staying at the Quarter Moon hotel, wasn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to overwhelm you but I felt it then and I still feel it. I'm not going to stand here and say I'm not driven toward you because of the earth shattering sex we have because you would know that was a lie. I'm just saying that I also feel something for you and I can't help it, Jacob. I didn't mean to fall in love but there is just something about you that I can't help but be drawn to. You have a vulnerability about you that I can't explain. I don't know if it's your frailty, your short, human years, even your beautiful heart as it's breaking in your chest. I just know I love you and I can't stop that and I can't make it go away. So hate me if you must. I didn't think it was right, them taking her away from you like that but it wasn't my decision. Warning you would have just made things worse. Please believe me, Jacob. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, no one ever does but I get hurt just the same. Bella said the same words to me when she crushed my heart under her shoe. Edward said the same words to me when he told me he was back and he wasn't leaving her side until she sent him away. Now you are telling me that you knew Nessie was being taken from me and you kept that knowledge to yourself while you fucked me. You're all the same. Your pretty girlfriend loves to call me mutt and dog and every other despicable name she can think of. Jasper think's I'm beneath him and Carlisle feel sorry for me. I think the only person in that house who even gives a damn about me is Esme and it's just because she wants to have me as her kid to take care of," Jacob said.

"Yeah, that's it, shifter, just go on and feel sorry for yourself and have your little, pity party! You're the one who doesn't care whose heart he steps on. You don't care that I just bared my soul to you and admitted that I'm in love with you. The only thing you can see is that little, vampire bitch and the control she had over you. Oh, she's got her hooks in you deep, doesn't she?" Emmett shouted.

Jacob suddenly jumped up and lunged at Emmett, striking the vampire in the side and knocking him to the ground. Emmett hadn't been prepared for a lunge like that and it took him off guard. Jacob was trying to phase but Emmett grabbed him around the neck and pushed him to the ground, rolling on top of the boy before he could accomplish his goal.

"Damn you, Jacob! Listen to me! I fucking love you, ok?" Emmett yelled at the snarling, struggling boy beneath him.

Jacob was throwing all his weight against Emmett, trying to roll the big vampire off of him but it was useless. Emmett had him effectively pinned and wouldn't budge. He had only to wait for Jacob to exhaust himself with his struggles and it happened quicker than the vampire had hoped as Jacob, tired out from the events of the day, lost his energy and lay back, defeated on the grass.

"What, are you going to rape me again?" Jacob asked, looking up at Emmett with his big, dark eyes.

"No, Jacob. I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want," Emmett sighed.

"Your dick is hard. I can feel it," Jacob spat.

"So is yours," Emmett replied.

"Fuck you!" Jacob shouted, trying to struggle again.

"Jacob, please stop fighting me," Emmett begged.

"Let me up. I want to go home," Jacob said.

Emmett got up and rolled off Jacob, standing up beside the shifter and offering Jacob his hand. To his complete surprise, Jacob accepted it and allowed Emmett to help him up.

"I'm not over this, Emmett," Jacob warned.

"I know but please think about everything I said. You know I'm not lying to you, Jacob," Emmett answered.

Jacob turned to look at Emmett, then shook his head and headed back toward the woods. Emmett saw the flash of russet colored fur as Jacob phased, then the thunderous sound of his paws drumming against the soft soil as he ran away into the darkness.

Emmett walked back up the steps and into the silent house. Had he made a mistake? Was it wrong to confess his love for Jacob? Things would be so much easier if Jacob could just get free from that fucking imprint. Emmett would find a way to break it. He had to, it was the only way.


	9. Chapter 9

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Nine

Come Down Darkness

It had been nearly a year since Nessie had been taken away. Jacob was a shell of his former self. He refused Emmett's calls and would have nothing to do with the Cullen's; despite their numerous attempts to contact him to check on his welfare. Billy told Carlisle that Jacob was fine. He'd been accepted back into Sam's pack and was doing well. Carlisle didn't believe it and neither did Emmett.

As for the big vampire, he wasn't in much better shape. He'd gone back to being the invisible man. Rosalie continued on as though nothing had happened. She wanted him around when she was showing off to others but when they were alone together she disregarded him totally. Emmett would steal away and sit for hours on the large boulder that overlooked the creek dividing the Cullen lands from La-Push. He longed for just one look at his wolf, his shifter but he never got his wish. Jacob was able to sense his presence and if the wolf was anywhere near, he avoided that spot.

Emmett was heartbroken to say the least but he understood Jacob's refusal to contact him. They had all done the boy a great dis-service. Emmett felt that the Cullen's had used Jacob from the start, perhaps not intentionally but he'd been used just the same. He'd been forced to give up so much. Maybe he was getting some of what he'd lost back. The vampire sincerely hoped so.

Late one evening in November, Carlisle got an unexpected call from Edward. He was deeply concerned about Nessie and how fast she was developing. He wanted Carlisle to contact Nahuel. Edward seemed to remember Nahuel telling him that one of his sisters had grown rather quickly and developed faster than he had. For Nahuel it had taken almost seven years. For Nahuel's sister, it had only taken three. Nessie was nearly two years old and she was looking more like a young woman than ever. Her mental state was much the same as it had been when they took her away but she'd changed so much in that short year.

Carlisle made the call to Nahuel and confirmed what Edward had suspected. It seemed the female's matured much quicker than the males. For Edward and Bella it was bitter sweet but at least they understood her volatility. They only had to keep her away from Jacob for one more year and then it would be safe to bring them back together. At least that was the plan but even the best laid plans don't always go as they should.

Jacob lay on his bed, listening to his father and Sam talking with Quil's grandfather about plans for Christmas. Jacob could care less. The cheerful Christmas music playing on the television made him want to scream. He felt that he was slowly losing his mind. He had been whole before but now he felt that his psyche was splitting into two separate beings; the person before Nessie and the person now that she was gone. He was tortured every day by the absence of her and it was a pain to him. He hid that pain from everyone but the wolves knew it. They saw into his head each time he phased. Jacob had taken to spending long time periods away once more. He'd done that after Bella broke him. He was doing it again. Sam gave him his space. He understood Jacob's mind, perhaps even better than Jacob did.

None of the other wolves had understood about Emmett. They'd been disgusted that Jacob would do such a thing. He'd not been able to hide it from them. Though he assured them that it was over, some of them didn't believe him. Paul and Jared would never accept him. He didn't really care. The pack was a diversion for him. It took his mind away from the lonely, empty, aching need for her that haunted his every minute. Jacob began to believe that he was destined to feel that pain. It seemed to be the only thing he knew.

He was considering slipping out to go for a night time run through the snowy woods when his cell rang. He usually ignored it but something made him lift the phone. Something made him answer, a pull that he couldn't ignore.

"Hello," he said with lackluster.

"Jacob, it's me, Nessie."

He sat up and gasped in surprise. "Nessie, honey, is that really you? You sound different."

"Yes, baby, I've grown up; at least almost, enough for us to be together. I got this phone from the housekeeper. I begged her to bring me a phone so I could call you. I explained to her about us and she felt sorry for me. Oh Jacob, I miss you so much. I can't be away from you any longer. Do you miss me, honey?" she asked.

"God, yes, I miss you!" he cried. "I miss you every single day. I can't think straight when you're gone. Honey, tell me where you are. I'll find a way to get to you."

"I've got that covered, sweetheart. Listen, in my dad's old room in the Cullen's house, in the bottom of the closet, there is a duffle bag. In that duffle bag is about eight hundred- thousand dollars in American cash and two passports. They are the passports mom had that Jenks guy make for you and me when she thought they were all going to be killed. Get the bag with the money and the passports and get on a plane to Rio. Don't let Alice see you or know what you've been up to. It's hard for her to see you anyway. Wait till they all go hunting then get it. There is a key to the house outside under the bottom porch step. Text this number when you are about to land. There is a beach called Copacabana Beach, it's a famous beach in Rio. After you get off the plane, go to that beach and text me. I'll come to you. We can get a leer jet and fly off to wherever. The airport is close to that beach. Baby, don't wait, do it as soon as you can possibly get away. I can't stand the thought of going another day without you," she pleaded.

"I'm going now, Nessie. I don't know how long I'll have to wait for them to hunt but I promise you that I will be on that plane as soon as I can. How will I get all that money on the plane, though?" he asked.

"Take it to Seattle with you. Open up a bank account there and put the cash into it. Get a debit card and some travelers checks. You can take that on the plane with you. Just pack one bag for take on. We can get you some clothes when we get wherever we are going. I'm thinking Paris. They won't think to look for us there," she answered.

"Won't your father read all this in your mind?" Jacob asked.

"He can't read my mind, baby. When you and I are together, he won't be able to read your mind either. I'll be blocking him. I'm a shield just like mom. I got both their powers and my own. I got this, baby. Trust me; I'll take care of everything. Just get to me. I need you, Jacob."

"I'm coming, Nessie. I promise, the minute I can pull it off, I'll be on that plane," Jacob vowed.

Rosalie and Alice had gone with Esme to Tacoma to shop for clothes for Christmas. Carlisle and Jasper were planning to hunt. They'd invited Emmett to go with them. He wasn't in the mood but he relented just to get them off his back. They'd been away for about three hours when they arrived back at the house to find that the girls were still gone.

"Jeez, how long can those broads shop?" Emmett murmured as he headed up the steps. He suddenly stopped cold and held out his arms to hold up the other two. "A shifter… a shifter's been here… might still be here. Wait here!" he shouted as he bounded up the steps. He knew that scent, Jacob, it was Jacob. Jacob had been in the house.

Emmett charged through the empty rooms following the scent that was burned into his mind and memory. Jacob, please… please be here still. Be waiting for me. Unfortunately, all he found was empty rooms and silence. Jacob's scent led to Edward's old room and was particularly strong near the closet. What could he have been looking for in that closet? What reason would he have to come to the house? It didn't make sense.

The big vampire sulked and slunk outside to face the others. "It was Jacob. He was here but he's gone now. I don't know what he wanted," Emmett sighed.

"Maybe he was just coming back to get something that belonged to him, I mean he did live here for a while. Some of his things are still in the house," Jasper offered.

"Perhaps," Emmett said dejectedly.

Emmett walked down the steps and headed off into the woods following Jacob's scent. He ignored Carlisle calling after him and asking where he was going. The vampire followed the object of his desire all the way to the main road and then the scent suddenly faded. Emmett could see the tracks of a dirt bike in the mud beside the road. Jacob had ridden to the highway, hidden his bike, shifted, gone to the Cullen's house, then shifted and gone back to his bike and ridden away. It didn't make sense. Something was going on. Something wasn't right.

Seattle at 9am

Jacob walked into the First Regional Bank of Seattle carrying a duffle bag and dressed in an Armani suit. He stepped up to the cashier and smiled his best smile. "Good morning, ma'am. I'm looking to deposit a large amount of cash from my father's casino and I would like to use this bank."

About an hour later, he walked out with traveler's checks and a black debit card that allowed him to access the funds he'd deposited. The bank had been more than happy to accommodate him. He hailed a taxi and headed for the airport.

Nessie was sitting on the beach next to the housekeeper, a native woman who'd been sympathetic to the little girl's predicament. She'd smuggled a phone to Nessie so she could call Jacob. Nessie was holding that phone as she sat watching the waves rolling in to the beach. It vibrated to let her know she had a text. She opened the text message and her face lit up.

"Maharetta, it's him, it's my Jacob. He's coming! He's on the plane now. Tell me, how long do I have before he lands?" she gushed.

Maharetta tried to hush her as she leaned in to whisper to the little vampire, telling her when they would start to the mainland. Maharetta was going to smuggle Nessie out on the boat she traveled to the island in. Nessie would jump out and swim for the shore when it came into view. Edward and Bella wouldn't even know she was gone. Maharetta was the person she spent most of her time with anymore. They wouldn't suspect anything.

Jacob texted Nessie to let her know the plane was landing. He'd bought a first class ticket and thoroughly enjoyed traveling in that manner, the stewardess had tripped all over herself trying to impress the handsome, young man in first class who was dressed to kill and had a million watt grin.

He reached up to get his duffle bag out of the cargo hold above his seat, then disembarked and made his way through the terminal. He got a taxi and gave the driver the address to the beach that Nessie had instructed him to meet her at. He leaned back and watched the streets passing by outside the window. Rio, he would have liked to spend some time here but that wasn't in the cards. In all likely hood, they would be right back on a plane again in a few hours, at least if they were lucky.

Jacob slipped off his dress shoes and socks and waded out into the deep, warm sand. The sun was setting and the beach was slowly becoming less populated. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, loosening his tie. He sat down on one of the cabana chairs and waited. After some time, he noticed a beautiful, red-haired young girl walking up the beach toward him. He wasn't prepared to fend any one off and hoped she would just pass him by. He craned his eyes on the horizon hoping to see some sign of his little beauty.

"Jacob," he heard the voice and looked up to see that pretty young woman standing in front of him.

"It's me, baby, it's Nessie!" she cried and flung herself into his arms.

"Nessie, my God, you've grown so much… how… just wow! You look so different!" Jacob gasped in shock.

The young girl in his arms was Nessie all right but she looked like a girl of possibly 15 not a girl of 12. He was shocked.

"Don't think about it now, baby. Let's just get out of here," she cried as she stood up and took his hand. I checked the flights going out tonight and we can get a leer to Paris in about an hour. Let's haul ass. Do you have the passports?"

"Yep, right here in my bag," Jacob assured her.

"Good, let's get a taxi and we can talk on the way. God, baby, I missed you so much!" she cried as she stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips.

"Nessie, this isn't the place or the time," he said, gently pushing her away from him and taking her hand. "If we're going, we need to go now."

"Right, let's haul!" she said, squeezing his hand and leading him up the beach.

They got a taxi and headed back to the airport. Jacob reserved the flight while Nessie stood back watching him with her deep, brown eyes. They sat nervously, waiting for the call and when the announcer sent the message over the intercom that their flight was ready, they both jumped up and practically ran for the boarding deck.

Tucked all alone into first class, they settled down in their seats. Nessie turned to Jacob and ran her fingers along the side of his face. "Oh baby, I so need to be alone with you. I've wanted you so much. I think it only made things worse, being away from you!" she whispered.

Jacob was nervous. He kept looking out the windows at the dark tarmac, expecting to see Bella and Edward running toward them. As fate would have it, they managed to escape. The plane took off at about the same time that Edward and Bella began to look for Nessie on the island. By the time they discovered that she was gone, it was too late. The plane was airborne and on its way to Paris, France.

Forks, Washington, Cullen residence.

Alice sat bolt upright and clutched the arms of her chair. "Oh God, she's got him! She's got him and she'll kill him!" Alice cried.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob, she's got him. They are on a flight to Paris right now. She's got him and she's going to drink from him. She's going to gradually make him weak and he's going to submit to her every whim. We have to go after them!" she shouted.

"No, I'm going after them!" Emmett shouted. "You call Edward and let him know what's going on. I'm going after then. I'll end this. This had gone on long enough. This is all our faults and I'm not going to let her kill him. This imprint thing, I'm going to break it. He won't like it but that can't be helped. Carlisle, I need some cash, a credit card and my passport."

"I'll get you what you need, Emmett but please be careful. Don't do anything you're going to regret. Please don't make the situation worse," Carlisle cautioned.

"Christ, Carlisle, how the hell could the situation be any worse?" Emmett shouted.

"What are you going to do? How do you plan to break the imprint? You aren't going to kill Jacob are you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm going to change him and end this!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett!" Carlisle gasped. "If you try to do that, your venom will kill him!"

"Not if he gives up his wolf. If he does that, he will revert to a human and it will happen instantly. The minute I smell that human blood and I know all the shifter genes have left him, I'll bite and then this shit will be all over and done. When he is changed, it will end the imprint. Then if he wants her, he can have her but at least he will be safe and it will be his choice."

"Emmett, please…" Carlisle began.

"No, Carlisle, this is the only way and I won't be dissuaded. I've made my decision. I'm not going to lose him," Emmett yelled as he stormed out the door. A moment later, the sound of Alice's' corvette barreling down the drive way disturbed the peace and Carlisle sighed, turning to the others.

"I think he really means to do it," Carlisle said.

"Yes, he means to. I can already see it…" Alice answered, a dreamy, faraway look in her eye.

"Will Jacob survive?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, do you really want to know the answer to that?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Ten

Authors Note: Ok before we get started I just want to say, we are dealing with a Nessie that looks teenage here, not a 12 year old girl. Just saying...

Calling the Bluff

Nessie walked through the early morning streets of Paris, the shopping bag in her arms full of French bread and organic foods she'd picked up in the open-air market. She stopped at the florist and purchased a bouquet of fresh, wild flowers, then headed across the street to a group of lovely, old-world apartment buildings. Jacob had secured a set of rooms for them with his debit card and reserved those rooms for three weeks. Nessie thought it was best that they not stay in one place very long. Though she had come to love Paris and its ambience, she was already thinking of their next location. She didn't want to get too close to Italy and risk discovery by Aro. She hoped she would be able to stay hidden with Jacob, at least for one more year. After that, it wouldn't matter much.

She walked up the steps and unlocked the door to the apartment. It was furnished luxuriously, in Queen Anne style. She loved its gothic feel. She put away the groceries, then set the flowers in a crystal vase in the center of the long dining table and walked across the room to open the opulent, silk curtains. The sun shined in through the expansive floor to ceiling windows and illuminated the room in soft glow.

Jacob was in the bedroom behind a closed door. Nessie could smell his scent and it was like a drug to her. It made her mouth water and sent her emotions into a mercurial fluctuation that completely confounded her. She was often baffled by the enormity of her attachment to Jacob. She sometimes wished she wasn't so enslaved to his blood, his being. She almost wanted to be free of him at times; almost… but not enough to really desire it.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind her. He was sleeping, curled up on his side with the thick, plush comforter thrown loosely over his lower body. She drew closer and inhaled the scent of his skin and his rich blood as it coursed through his veins, sent on its path by the strong, vibrant beating of his heart. Each beat calling seductively to Nessie, making her own heart beat in a gallop of its own. She reached for the comforter and slid it slowly off, uncovering the sleeping object of her desire and displaying his body so temptingly to her.

"Jacob," she called softly. He stirred but did not awaken. She pushed her sandals off and climbed up into the big, soft bed beside him, curling up behind him and propping herself up on one arm so she could look down at him as he slept. She brushed her fingertips over his long, thick, upwardly curling eyelashes and stroked his soft lips. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

He remained silent, lost in his dreams. She didn't fail to notice the pallor of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes. She knew it was her doing and yet she was powerless to stop herself from taking and taking. He hadn't the strength or the will to stop giving. She bent and brushed his hair away from his neck, observing the healing bite marks there. She'd drank from him that morning and it had exhausted him and caused him extreme pain.

"Baby, I'm home," she whispered against his ear.

He rolled over onto his back and smiled up at her as he opened his eyes. "Hey, where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to get some groceries for us. Are you hungry?" she asked, reaching down to trace his jawline with her fingertips.

"No, I'm kind of sick to my stomach. I feel sort of dizzy and every time I try to get up it makes me nauseous," he answered.

"Stay in bed then, baby. I'll take care of you," she replied as she leaned down and pressed her body against his. She could feel the strength in it, the hidden power. It was that power that she drained each time she drank from him and it was a pull she couldn't resist.

"Jacob, will you love me tonight?" she asked, almost fearfully, knowing his answer even before he spoke it.

"Nessie, we talked about that. I want to wait until you're finished growing. I know you look like a teenager right now but I still think it would be best to wait for another year," he argued.

"Don't you want me? If you say you don't them I know you're lying. I can feel how much you want me. I can smell your hormones and I know you need me. I can feel your arousal pressing against my leg when I'm here with you. You need it, why won't you love me?" she whimpered.

Jacob could feel his resistance fading away though he tried so hard to prevent her from taking the decision away from him. He struggled with what he felt was the last bit of moral coil that he had left within him. She looked like a teenager, he was a teenager. What would be the problem with it? No one but him knew the truth about her. None of the people here would judge them. It would be so easy to give in, so easy to let her have what she wanted. He was programed, by the imprint, to give her whatever she needed. He knew it was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted. Emmett's words came back to haunt him as he reached for her, drawing her closer to him.

"_Sooner or later she's going to convince you to do something sexual and it will all blow up in your face and you will be the bad guy."_

Jacob knew it was true. Emmett, God, he wished the big vampire was there with him. He would stop this madness. He would make the world make sense again. Jacob ran his fingers through Nessie's hair. He'd been putting her off of sex by letting her bite him when she wanted him to love her. It was a potent distraction but it wouldn't work forever. He could feel her breasts, warm against his chest through the thin fabric of her dress. He could feel the warmth coming from her sex as she pressed it against his hip. God he did want her! He knew it was the headiness of the imprint working its dark magic and that he was helpless against it.

"Jacob," she sighed as she rose up and leaned over him, looking down at him. "Please love me. I need you so bad."

He felt her fingertips tracing lines down his chest, stopping at the band of his boxer briefs. He silently wished he'd had the foresight to put on pajama pants, not that it would have stopped her or slowed her up. She slipped her fingers into the band and began to tug them down.

"Nessie, please…" he begged but the words lacked any conviction and she knew it. He was putty in her hands.

"Baby, you need this. You don't want to be a virgin forever do you?" she asked.

"I'm not a virgin…" Jacob began.

"No, of course you aren't!" she spat, leaning back and staring hard and cold at him. "You let Emmett have you first. I haven't forgotten that betrayal, Jacob. I'll deal with that later. Right now, I want you and I'm not taking no for an answer any more. You are mine! You belong to me, not to him. That was a distraction, meant to lure you away from me and it won't work. He can't have you! Damn you for doing that! I was supposed to be your first!" she shouted as she forcefully slapped him across the face.

Jacob reached up to touch his hand to the spot and glanced at her almost fearfully. He was weak and sick from blood loss, yet his body was amping up for what she wanted. It seemed that no matter what happened to him, he would always be for her just what she needed.

Nessie moved to straddle him, grinding her cotton panties against the crotch of his boxers. "Let me take these off of you, honey. Then I can feel you, really feel you." She leaned back and began to work on him again; tugging and pulling at the boxers until she had them off and she tossed them away.

Jacob reached for the comforter, trying to pull it over himself but she snatched it away from him. "No, baby, let me look at you. You belong to me. I can see you whenever I want. Don't you know how beautiful you are, Jacob? Don't you know that wherever you go, women and some men look at you? What does it feel like to know that wherever you are, everyone in the room wants to fuck you?"

"Don't talk like that, Nessie," Jacob begged.

"Why? I'm old enough to. I can say anything I want!" she pouted.

He watched, helpless to stop her as she stood beside the bed and reached behind her, unzipping her dress. She let it fall to the floor and stepped out of her panties, then moved to straddle him again. He couldn't help but pass his eyes over her beautiful, voluptuous body. She had the endowments of a woman and that was for certain. Who could know exactly what age her mental state was? She had a single minded purpose to have him and he knew it was pointless to resist her.

"Ness, we should be careful, you might be able to get pregnant and we're not in any way prepared for that to happen," Jacob warned.

"I've got it covered, baby," she assured him as she reached over and opened the bedside table drawer. She pulled out a box of condoms and leaned back, taking his cock in her hand, she massaged it softly and gently, bringing it to full arousal, then slipped the condom down over him.

"Jacob, you are so easy to seduce," she teased, grinning down at him.

"I can't resist you, Nessie; it's not in my power to do so. I have to give you whatever you need," he whispered.

"Then give me what I need," she replied, moving to lie beside him and reaching for him, pulling his body on top of hers.

Emmett stared listlessly out the window the plane. He'd called Edward and was going to meet with Edward and Bella at the Paris airport. They were flying in from Rio. The three of them were going to the address Alice had given Emmett and hopefully, they would find Jacob and Nessie there. Edward was prepared to physically restrain Nessie if necessary and Carlisle had given Emmett some potent tranquilizers to use of both her and Jacob if the need were to arise. Emmett, for his part, hoped it wouldn't come to that but he was no longer sure of Jacob's feelings for him.

He tried to put those feelings out of his mind. To worry about such a thing seemed selfish to the big vampire. He was doing this to save Jacob, to give the boy a chance to make his own decisions. Yet Emmett knew it was bullshit. He was going to take Jacob's decisions away from him yet again. The shifter wouldn't want to give up his wolf. He definitely wouldn't want to become a vampire. Emmett had both of those possibilities covered.

Just before he boarded the plane, he'd met with a Native American Shaman from the Makah tribe. Emmett had paid the man a substantial amount of money to make for him a charm that would force Jacob's wolf from him. If the shifter refused to let go his wolf, Emmett would use the charm and force the separation long enough for him to change Jacob. Emmett realized that if he had to resort to force, Jacob would most likely never forgive him. Either way, he didn't feel he had a choice. If he did nothing, Jacob would die and that was a finality Emmett was unable to face.

He stepped into the busy airport terminal and opened up his senses in an attempt to discern if Bella and Edward had reached Paris yet. He picked up on the scent of another vampire almost immediately and began to follow it. In the distance he saw them, sitting in a lobby near a gift shop. Emmett made his way through the crowd and approached his brother and sister in law.

"Emmett," Edward said, reaching out to shake his brother's hand. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been so worried about how we would handle Jacob. It will be difficult enough to restrain Nessie but it would have been impossible if Jacob was fighting against us. What's your plan?"

"You and Bella handle Ness. I'll handle Jake. I don't really have a plan beyond that. I need to get him away from her and out of the city. You and Bella keep her in the apartment until I get him out. I'm going to have a rental car on standby. You and Bella get one too. We'll follow each other to the apartment. After I leave with him, you and Bella can leave with Nessie," he answered.

"Where are you taking Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to sedate him if necessary, and then I'll get on a private jet and head somewhere secluded. I have a leer on standby here in the airport, reserved under another name. I'll take him someplace private and desolate and try to get him under control. Don't worry about him. Just keep her away until I get him better," Emmett said.

"All right, we'll leave it up to you but we need to do this right, time it correctly. Alice says that Nessie goes shopping every morning for groceries. If we plan it out right, we can get into the apartment while she's out and be waiting for her when she gets back. She'll not be expecting that," Edward offered.

"I'm going in whether she's in there or not, Edward. Jacob is dying and we don't have much time," Emmett replied as he headed toward the rental car kiosk.

Moments later, they were heading down the narrow streets. Edward was driving and he located the block of apartments where Nessie and Jacob were staying. They parked across the street and went into a little café to wait for the cover of darkness. Emmett could feel Jacob's presence and knew the shifter was close. Edward had done some surveillance and discovered the exact apartment they were holed up in. Emmett made his plans and then sat silent; struggling with the desire to break in upon then at that moment and take what he felt was his to take.

Night fell and the trio stood up all together. Emmett crossed the street with Bella and Edward following behind. They moved with stealth and silence up the stairs and down the hall. Emmett could hear their combined heartbeats, Nessie's and Jacob's. It made him sick to hear how weak Jacob's sounded. He took a deep breath, glanced back at Edward who nodded to him, then burst open the door.

They ran through the kitchen and dining room, Emmett moving as quickly as he could toward the drum beat of their hearts. He forced open the door to the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Nessie was standing at the foot of the bed staring at them. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She was naked and wrapped in a sheet. Jacob lay on the bed, the comforter draped across his midsection to cover him. Emmett didn't need to lift it to know the shifter was also naked. Nessie glared at him.

"You're too late, Emmett. I already had him and he was worth the wait. He wanted me. He doesn't want you anymore. He's had me now and he will never want anything you have to offer ever again," she laughed.

Emmett ignored her as Bella moved quickly into his field of vision and wrapped her arms around Nessie, dragging her into the front rooms. Edward closed the bedroom door. Emmett could hear Nessie screaming at her parents, telling them that it was over and Jacob was her mate. She brazenly told them how she'd made love with him and now he belonged to her. Emmett felt the bile rising in his throat. He turned to face the bed and beheld the pale, sickly vision of his shifter lying helpless and very near to death.

"Emmett," Jacob whispered when he looked up to see the big vampire standing over him. "I knew you'd come. I knew you'd find me."

"Jacob, I'm here to save you but some things are past the point of rescue. I need you to do something for me. Let your wolf go. If you do it, I can save you. If you refuse, I'll force it from you. I'm going to change you, Jacob. Nothing will stop me so don't argue," Emmett said firmly.

Jacob's big eyes widened in shock and then in fear. "Emmett, you don't mean it!" he cried. "I don't want to give up my wolf. He's a part of me, of who I am. Don't make me!"

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to force you but I feared it would come to that," Emmett answered sadly as he reached into his jacket and removed the talisman charm. He held it up in front of Jacob's eyes so the shifter could see it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Yes, damn you. I know what it is!" Jacob shouted as he tried vainly to get out of the bed but his legs were too weak and he fell to the floor, naked. "Please, I'm begging you, Emmett. Don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I won't lose you," Emmett answered as he advanced on the weak, struggling form lying on the floor in front of him. He held the talisman out and pressed it against Jacob's chest.

Jacob screamed, as if in pain, and began to struggle again. Emmett watched in amazement as a smokey, semitransparent form lifted from Jacob's chest and rose toward the ceiling, a sudden strong wind whipped through the room and wafted the form away and as it did so, a mournful howl filled the room.

"What is he doing to Jacob?" Nessie screamed from the front room.

Emmett stood over Jacob, looking down at the former shifter. Already the big vampire could smell Jacob's blood changing. The life of a shifter was leaving him. Jacob looked up at Emmett with tears in his eyes. "How could you?" he cried weakly.

Emmett reached for the comforter and wrapped it around Jacob, lifting him and carrying the boy, held tightly against him, out of the bedroom. Nessie screamed again and tried to fling herself out of Edward's arms to reach Jacob.

"Where is Emmett taking him?" she cried. "Jacob… Jacob, don't leave me!"

"Nessie," Jacob whispered weakly, then passed out against Emmett.

"What did you do to him?" Bella demanded.

"What I had to do, Bella," Emmett answered. He stepped through the room, leaving the three of them behind in the apartment and carried Jacob down the stairs, tucking him into the front seat of the Land Rover he'd rented. He drove back through the Paris streets to the airport. It was fully dark when he carried Jacob's sleeping body aboard the private leer jet. All the long way back to the USA, Emmett held Jacob in his arms. He brushed the boy's hair back from his face and bent to kiss him gently on the mouth. Jacob didn't wake up.

"Don't worry, baby, when you wake up again, I'll make you strong, so strong and no one will ever be able to force you to do anything you don't want ever again," Emmett whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Quarter Moon in a Ten Cent Town

Chapter Eleven

The End of Innocence

Jacob stirred and awakened, his head reeling, his body weakened from the loss of blood. He blinked his dark eyes to clear his vision and stared, bewildered, at his surroundings. He was lying on a large bed in what appeared to be a cabin. The room was decorated in a western theme. He struggled to sit up on the side of the bed, waiting for the dizzy, nauseous feeling to pass, then stood and took a few, unsteady steps toward the closed door.

Emmett sat on a large, leather sofa in the center of what looked to be a living room of sorts. The vampire was facing a huge, stone fireplace where a warm fire flickered softly, the light from it glowing on Emmett's pale skin. Jacob paused just inside the door, embarrassed at his state of undress. Emmett looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Hey, you're awake," he said as he stood and crossed the floor to where Jacob stood.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked.

"We're in a cabin about 20 miles west of Cody, Wyoming. I once promised to bring you here and I kept my promise," Emmett answered.

"You forced my wolf from me, didn't you?" Jacob asked, looking up at the vampire.

"Yes, Jacob, I did. I forced you to let it go. I'm sorry I had to take that choice from you but it was the only way to save you."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening with apprehension.

"I'm sorry; Jacob but there is one more choice that you won't be able to make. I'm going to change you," Emmett said as he advanced a step toward Jacob.

Jacob began to back away from the vampire. He gasped for breath and a look of abject terror came across his features. "No, you don't mean it! You won't do it!" he shouted at the vampire as Emmett bore down on his retreating form.

"It's going to happen, Jacob. There is no force on earth that will stop me. I'm going to change you and please don't try to fight me. You are completely human now. You're too weak to put up a defense and you're sick to the point of death. I'm going to do it to you," Emmett sighed as he reached out and grabbed Jacob by the back of his neck.

Jacob pushed and shoved at Emmett with weak, ineffective hands. He struggled as the vampire leaned down, wrapping his arms around the panicked boy before him.

"Oh, God, please, please…" Jacob screamed. "Don't do this to me, Emmett! You said you loved me! You won't do it, you won't!"

"It's done, Jacob. Please forgive me. The pain, it will only be temporary and when it's done, it will be for all time. When you wake again from the burning, you will be strong and no one will ever take your decisions from you again," Emmett promised as he reached into his back pocket and withdrew a syringe of Morphine.

"What is that?" Jacob cried as he watched Emmett uncapping the needle and flicking the air bubbles out of the end.

"It's Morphine. Bella told me that it doesn't stop the pain but it will render you silent. You won't be able to scream. I felt that you would prefer it that way, that you would want that to keep your dignity intact. Or would you rather scream?" Emmett asked.

"Go to hell! How could you do this to me! Please, you won't do it, please…" Jacob tripped over a throw rub and went sprawling against a side table, knocking it over. Emmett used the distraction to drop on Jacob, shoving the needle into Jacob's exposed thigh and injecting the Morphine.

Jacob screamed and tried to knock the needle away but the medicine was already in his body. Emmett wrapped the struggling, fighting body of the former shifter in his arms and held him tightly as Jacob slowly weakened and went limp from the Morphine. The big vampire waited until Jacob's eyes were fluttering and nearly closed, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Jacob's.

"I love you, Jacob. May you forgive me for what I am about to do. I will hold you while you burn and when it is over, I will be here. I won't leave you," Emmett vowed.

"No, no, please, no!" Jacob screamed but it was in vain.

He carried Jacob over to the bed and laid him down, then lifted Jacob, holding him like a baby. Emmett dropped onto the boy, sinking his teeth into the soft, fragrant skin of Jacob's neck and injected his venom. He moved, lightening quick and did the same at the boy's wrist over the pulse point, at the femoral artery in the bend of Jacob's hip, behind his knee, at his ankle, and moved up the other side of Jacob's body, until he stopped once again at the boy's neck. He withdrew his fangs and stood up; watching for some sign but the Morphine rendered Jacob comatose, paralyzing him and locking him inside his body to writhe in agony in complete silence.

Jacob remained so for almost two days. At the close of the second day, Emmett could hear the boy's heart amping up into the lethal pre-death escalation as it fought to remain alive. Jacob's dying heart gave one, then two, then one last, stuttering beat and then, silence. Emmett moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He'd created a very strong newborn. Chances were good that this newborn would be volatile and angry. Emmett could understand if it was so.

"Jacob," he called softly. "Can you hear me?"

Jacob stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Emmett sighed as he saw the deep, scarlet red. He would miss those beautiful, brown eyes. It couldn't be helped. Jacob sat up with the eerie grace of a vampire and tilted his pretty head to one side as he regarded Emmett.

"And so you have committed the ultimate rape of me, haven't you, my maker, my creator?" Jacob hissed between clenched teeth.

"Jacob, it was the only way and you know it. Alice saw it. It was meant to be," Emmett answered in defense.

"Alice saw it and so that makes it right?" Jacob asked. "You have turned me into the very thing that I once hunted so passionately. I can never go home. I'm the enemy of my people now. Who will be the chief after my father is gone? My line is broken. Does that matter to you, Emmett? You were so greedy to have what you thought was yours that you took it without any regard for the consequences," Jacob said as he reached for his throat.

"You're thirsty, Jacob. You need to feed," Emmett said.

"And I suppose you think I need you to show me how to do that? Or have you forgotten that I was once a wolf and had to hunt the same as you!" Jacob shouted.

He pushed past Emmett and ran out into the darkness of the Wyoming night. Emmett followed his newborn and stood watching as Jacob lifted his head, scenting the darkness for prey.

"I can smell a herd of prong horn sheep a few miles from here. I guess that's to be my first test?" Jacob asked.

"I have no doubt you will pass it, Jacob," Emmett answered.

"Will you follow me to see if I'm going rouge and plan to kill off a whole village of Shoshone Indians?" Jacob asked.

"I know you won't. You will have as much control as Bella, probably more," Emmett answered.

"I hate you!" Jacob whispered, his dark head tilted down, his expression venomous.

Emmett watched in misery as Jacob raced off into the darkness. He wanted to follow but he knew if he did, Jacob would most likely flee from him. He would have to trust to hope that his lover would return.

Hours passed and it was nearly dawn when Emmett heard the sound of Jacob's approaching footfalls. The front door opened and he entered with the silence of a vampire. Jacob moved to kneel in front of Emmett who was sitting in a leather recliner. Emmett passed his eyes over Jacob's now perfected body and face.

"Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, Jacob?" he asked. "I did this to save your life and break the damn imprint."

"I know. I'm angry at you but I really have no right to be," Jacob sighed as he looked away. "Alice saw into my head. She knew it was something that I really wanted; to become this. You gave me this dark gift. You forced me to accept what I desperately wanted but was too frightened to ask for."

Emmett stared in shock at Jacob, astounded at his lover's admission. He reached out and touched the side of Jacob's face. "Do you mean this?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett. I mean it with all my heart."

Emmett jumped up and grabbed Jacob, rolling him down onto the bear skin rug on the floor and forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Emmett could taste the blood of Jacob's kills. He could feel the strength and the power in the body he lay on. Jacob's strong arms were around him and the boy's potent scent was all over Emmett. The big vampire was suddenly confused and he rose up to stare down into Jacob's eyes. He was shocked. The deep red was gone. Jacob's eyes were brown again.

"How, how can this be…" Emmett asked aloud as he brushed his fingers along the side of Jacob's face. It wasn't only Jacob's eyes that looked the same; it was that scent, the scent of a shifter. It was all over the boy, all over Emmett.

"It seems that the magic of that talisman was only temporary, Emmett. While I was out hunting, I felt my wolf and I called to him. He came back to me. I shifted and I hunted in that form. You have changed me into a vampire but I am still able to call my wolf. Won't the Volturi be interested in such a powerful and dangerous creation?" Jacob asked, grinning up at Emmett.

"This can't be… I've never… Jacob!" Emmett stammered.

"You tried to make me one of you and you succeeded but I will always be a shifter. Nothing will ever change that now. I guess it's my special power," Jacob answered.

"My eyes will only turn red when I'm thirsty or if I drink from a human. I can masquerade as a human or a shifter but I won't be completely either. I'm a new species. I guess it was meant to be, wasn't it? I bet Alice didn't see that coming," Jacob said.

He grabbed Emmett's arms and rolled the big vampire underneath him. "I think you owe me, don't you, my maker?" he asked seductively as he rolled his hips against Emmett's.

"I'd give you anything you asked for!" Emmett cried.

"You already did, my father, my maker, my lover," Jacob whispered against the top of Emmett's head.

The sun rose over the little cabin in the middle of the wilderness outside of Cody, Wyoming. Morning found them, wrapped in each other's arms, lying on the floor; the big vampire and his wondrous new creation. The imprint was broken and it would never drive Jacob's will again. He was free and strong. He'd become a new being and yet had retained that which made him who he was. His wolf was still a part of him and it would be for all time. Emmett had won. He'd taken the prize in the game for which there was no trophy for second place

At some point, they would have to go back and face those they'd left behind but for now, for this moment, they have only each other and the wild, open spaces. Emmett will leave Rosalie; Jacob will remain free of Nessie. They will love each other. It will be anything but conventional but it will be as it should be. Alice saw it and her visions don't lie!

The End


End file.
